


【茂灵】一夜香与无花果

by leslapins



Category: mp100
Genre: M/M, 茂灵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslapins/pseuds/leslapins
Summary: ABO（第2节开始断断续续发车17茂x31灵不想文里中英夹杂于是用以下译法：alpha=阿尔法beta=贝塔omega=欧米伽
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

-1-

人在发现自己干了不该干的事之后一般有两种反应：一是“这种事本来不该发生的”，另一种是“这种事就当没发生过好了”。  
灵幻新隆的反应一般都是后者，这是欺诈师的自我修养，甚至多数情况下只要耍耍嘴皮子就能真的当作什么事情都没发生过了。先把黑的说成白的，再把白的也用他的唇刀舌剑磨碎掉化为无，处理得好的话谁都不需要承担责任后果。这世道上不是犯了任何错都要吞下苦果，因为总有一些迫于无奈或者阴差阳错、以至于像他这样百虑无一失的普通人和他那个看似无懈可击的超能力者徒弟也未能防范于未然。  
那个徒弟正躺在他旁边，而灵幻困得虚脱却被满脑子思绪搅得夜不能寐，好不容易想完了迷糊着眯上眼睛，却被人像揽抱枕一样一手圈住。皮肤贴在一起的部分微微发烫，像被灰闷着烧。灵幻试图悄悄地挪开那只手臂。本来这时候尴尬得根本不想看到他，却一不小心瞥到大男孩的睡脸。果然还是他可爱的徒弟。  
十七岁的男孩子，超能力者，阿尔法，身高一米七六，有很多很多可以随心所欲的理由。他什么错都没有。至少要他这么相信着。  
而究其缘由到底怎么错到这一步，灵幻一闭起眼睛，几个小时来的场景就像多米诺骨牌，一层推一层往后倒去。

最早的那一片，大概是灵幻翘着二郎腿坐在事务所里拨下徒弟电话的时候。  
那时天上堆满了黑压压的厚云，空气闷热而湿润，那是夏日暴雨的呼吸。雨刚停的那会儿，灵幻叫了辆出租车，先去补习班接上徒弟。在街角转个弯，远远看到穿着方格衬衣和牛仔裤的男孩，撑着黑色的伞，仰头看着雨后天晴的天空发呆。灵幻摇下车窗喊了好几声，他才听见。  
“师父，都说了……”  
“‘不要突然叫我出来’，对吧？”灵幻腾出位置让他坐进来。“这台词我都会背了。”  
影山茂夫愣了一下。  
“不是啦，我想说的是，不用喷奇怪的香水也没事的……”  
不愧是阿尔法，嗅觉敏锐得像头小警犬。这点他这个贝塔真比不上，灵幻也嗅了嗅自己的袖子，却几乎闻不出什么味道。  
“没办法，今天有欧米伽的客户过来了嘛。想到龙套还在敏感时期，还是做些防范措施比较好。”  
“我没事的，多亏灵幻师父，现在已经习惯用超能力防护罩了，这样不会被欧米伽的信息素影响，也不会让自己的信息素影响他们。”  
虽然是无用功，但影山茂夫打心底感激总是像这样习惯性为他考虑的师父。  
“以防万一，以防万一。”灵幻敷衍道。  
“主要是这种香水实在是太难闻了，我会晕车……”  
“要不开窗透透气？”

接下来跟徒弟解说今天的委托内容。委托来自调味市郊区的某个村庄，两个月前有村民进山扫墓之后迷路了好几天才回来，先是高烧不退，之后像被恶狗附体一样，开始无差别攻击人。后来又有几个人无缘无故进了山，消失了几天，回来后也出现了同样的症状，像传染病似的扩散开，搞得村里人心惶惶，医生也找不出病因，不得已只好求助于灵媒师。灵幻前两天带小酒窝和芹泽进村，又上山察看过一圈后，心里大概有了个底。  
“有芹泽先生和小酒窝在，还是没能解决吗？”  
“小酒窝找到让人发病的瘴气来源于一棵大树，但他说跟植物系的灵相性不太好——对付不了就直说呗。芹泽一开始进山的时候疏忽了，也被‘感染’了一点点，当时见他脸色很难看就提前撤退了，这两天也请了病假。所以龙套你可要注意了，防护屏障要一直张开。”  
“等等。”徒弟马上注意到不对劲。“为什么只有芹泽先生有事？小酒窝没事吗？师父居然也没事？”  
干嘛特地强调我。灵幻咂了咂舌。  
“我没事，因为我是贝塔啊。而芹泽跟你一样是阿尔法吧，你们超能力者大部分都是。好了龙套，接下来师父给你出个题：受瘴气影响的村民不是阿尔法就是欧米伽，也有贝塔的村民进山了，却没有受到影响。这说明什么？”  
“欸？说明什么？”徒弟一脸茫然地重复。  
“对龙套来说还太早了吧，听好了。”灵幻得意地竖起食指，“以我猜测那棵怪树散发出来的瘴气能模拟信息素，它就是以此扰乱对信息素敏感的阿尔法和欧米伽本身的荷尔蒙平衡，把他们吸引到身边，然后汲取精气。估计最近刚好是它授粉的季节，就用这种办法来补充养分。”  
“不愧是师父。”影山茂夫恍然大悟。他还不知道灵幻话里有百分之七十都是来自小酒窝的意见。灵幻清了清嗓子，总结陈词。  
“嘛，大自然真是险恶，连妖物都学会用自然法则捕食人类了。”

车子开到了山路上，开始了一段漫长的颠簸，四周树影绰绰，黄昏中的林子变得越来越暗。就在徒弟差点准备吐出来的时候，出租车停了下来。影山茂夫迫不及待的下了车，呼吸一大口新鲜空气。他发现他们在村口和大山之间的路上，眼前的树让开一条路，一条长长的石阶往山里延伸而去。石阶前竖着个模糊了的牌子，他只能辨认出上面的“古道”两个字。  
“龙套，走了。”回过神来，师父已经站在台阶上，两手插在西裤口袋里，转身喊着他。影山茂夫赶紧跟上，顺便把师父的防护罩也张开。谁知道现场会发生什么事。  
迈开步，踏上大雨后湿润的石板道时，影山茂夫嗅到从前方师父身上隐约飘来某种好闻的气味。像沙滩上晒干的贝壳，掺着空气里的湿气，闻起来像海潮一样舒服。  
他从来没有注意到师父会散发这样的味道。那难闻的香水应该早就散了。平常身为贝塔的师父的信息素淡的近乎无味，不会像欧米伽一样让阿尔法躁动不安。但不是所有贝塔都让人平静。只有待在灵幻师父身边像在无色无臭的安神熏香的环绕下一样。  
那此时此刻忽然飘来的气味意味着什么？影山茂夫还没来得及思考。

两人在山道上走了约摸二十分钟，眼前出现了一座小寺庙，周围是零星的墓碑。这会儿天色已经很暗，建筑和石阶都溶解在阴影中。除了师父断断续续的“最近校园生活怎么样”之类的日常叨嗑以外，影山茂夫开始注意到空气里掺了些别的杂质。像香甜诱人的果子的气味，却有着险恶的灵质。  
“师父，前面还有多远的路？”  
灵幻说还要再走十五分钟左右。  
“注意到什么了吗，龙套？”  
“嗯。香气的陷阱，很想人类欧米伽信息素的气味。估计在欧米伽闻起来就刚好相反。它就是用这个办法诱惑进山的人的吧。”  
灵幻也装模做样地用力嗅了嗅，除了打个了个大喷嚏之外还是什么都感觉不到。转念一想他们阿尔法也是挺不容易的，鼻子常年没个消停，即使能用超能力屏蔽信息素的影响，却没法屏蔽气味本身。  
“师父也小心点，贝塔不会对气味起反应，但是靠本体太近了的话还是会被吸取精气。接下来让我走在前面吧。”  
灵幻愣了一下，给徒弟让出一条道。有些时日没试过像这样被徒弟护在背后，竟有些心跳加速。这小子长高了，背好像也变宽了。小家伙的成长让人咋舌。  
但他还是很有师父样子地提醒道：“龙套，你也要小心。要是不舒服的话我们赶紧撤退。村里人也暂时不会进山了。”  
灵幻给徒弟递了个手电筒，自己拿出另一个备用的。除了电筒的两道光之外四周一片漆黑。夜色已经完全笼罩住整座山，周围的树林和黑夜浑然一体。暑气早已随着日落而散开，一丝凉意爬上他汗湿的背。  
“说起来，”见徒弟一直不说话，灵幻忍不住先打破沉默，“之前来调查的时候，听村里的老人们说，刚才看到的那个庙原来香火很旺。想求子嗣的人，都会从大老远千里迢迢赶过来，在这庙里住一夜。夜晚看到蓝色的光，就一定会灵。估计那棵树就是从这儿得到的灵感吧？”  
“说不定是刚好相反，是因为那棵树，所以才……”  
影山茂夫没能说完。灵幻估计这内容引起的联想对高中生来说还是有点刺激，连忙打圆场。  
“是这样。不愧是世纪灵能力者的徒弟。正是因为最近信者少了，原来庙里的灵只好用这种方法吸引人进山里来……”  
“蓝色的光……”  
顺着徒弟手电光所指的方向，灵幻看到纯度极高的黑暗深处隐约透着幽蓝的光。他想到了去年在调味一番街的圣诞霓虹装饰。  
看来已经很近了，连他一个贝塔，隔着超能力的屏障也能闻到那像粘液一样浓稠的果实甜味。  
再前进十几阶就能看到，发光的是一株巨大的榉木，矗立在其他普通的榉木之间。确切来说幽光来自绽了满树的花，透明的薄瓣簇拥着玉色的花蕊。这么看更像车站前挂满圣诞灯饰的圣诞树了，不知道是邪恶的魔物还以为是多美的奇迹。  
“虽然挺好看的，龙套，溶掉它吧。”  
“是，灵幻师父。”

过程意外地简单，简单得跟它的危害完全不符。满树的花几乎一碰着徒弟的超能力就散开，像蒲公英种子一样被狂风扬起，在半空炸成蓝晶晶的尘埃，闪了闪就消失了。  
这就结束了？灵幻一开始还不放心，但浓郁果实香味确实消失得干干净净，徒弟也说了灵素无处可循，这才确信是真的完成了除灵。  
“好了，接下来就是回去确认芹泽和村里人身体状况好转……龙套？”  
往下山的方向走了几步，徒弟却没跟上来。灵幻狐疑地回头，见影山茂夫还站在原处。手电的光愣愣地打在他脸上，徒弟的额头上汗涔涔的。  
“怎么？爬山累了吗？你可是盐高肉改部的人啊。”  
灵幻这么问的时候并不知道，还没解除的超能力防护罩已经无法维持形状，像被吹得太胀了的肥皂泡，在风里濒临破碎。  
“觉得有点热……可能是刚才耗的力量比想象中要多。”  
说着说着他差点往前倒，灵幻赶紧一个箭步上去扶住徒弟的肩膀。心里难得没底，现在的徒弟是个跟他差不多高的大块头，要是真的晕了可背不动啊。  
“先回寺庙那里休息一下吧。”  
影山茂夫点了点头。  
“该不会刚才那下还是被‘感染’了？”  
“有防护罩的话，应该不会……”  
影山茂夫觉得很累，就没再往下说。气味一直在。师父搀扶着他，把他的手臂环在自己肩膀上。于是那气味变得格外浓烈。  
干燥贝壳一样清新的香气变成了黑夜里汹涌上涨的海潮，几乎把他整个人卷走了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

他们的世界是由气味组成的。  
闻香识人是每个个体与生俱来的能力。信息素在人和人之间搭建桥梁。陌生与熟悉，敌意与友善，愤怒与温和，任何感情都有其气味。身为贝塔不会受到信息素的影响，对气味也远不如阿尔法或者欧米伽敏感，倒是逼灵幻开发了从其他痕迹如动作或表情来阅读人心的能力。

但即使这样的他也能闻出茂夫今天的气味和以往不一样。往常那孩子身上总有着牛奶味沐浴乳似的淡香，他甚至分不清那是信息素还是真的牛奶肥皂之类的。但这时候徒弟散发的味道是发酵过度的奶酪。  
发情？是刚才那些花的效应？明明本体都消失了？茂夫的防护罩失效了吗？为什么只有他的症状比别人都要严重？灵幻没法一边扛着徒弟一边整理这些疑点。茂夫的步子重得像灌了铅，靠他扶着勉强往前挪，藏在刘海下的眉头皱成一团，喘得像刚跑完十公里马拉松。  
他想，徒弟又在和他看不见的什么极力对抗。  
“再坚持一会，龙套。我们到前面的寺里休息一会儿吧？”  
灵幻只能给徒弟鼓劲，但茂夫没法回答。借着刚升起来的月亮的光，灵幻依稀能辨认前方建筑物的青瓦顶。  
那孩子身上的热量烧到了他身上来。他们都需要歇一会儿。

拉开掉漆的木板门时掀起一阵灰尘。寺里除了一尊慈眉善目的观音坐像之外空无一物。灵幻向木造像道了句“打扰了”，然后扶着意识模糊的徒弟进屋，脱下西装外套来给徒弟当枕头让他躺好，自己也在他身边坐下，把手掌贴在那汗湿的额头上。  
“一点也不烫。恐怕不是发烧。”  
灵幻自言自语道。那么可能性只剩一个：发情，在欧米伽信息素的诱发下。这种状况没在茂夫身上发生过，茂夫的超能力总能有效遮蔽信息素的干扰。现在不是深究原因的时候，超能力失效就只能依仗普通人的医学，他们需要阿尔法用抑制剂。  
灵幻有处理这状况的知识，但他一个贝塔身上不会常备那种药剂。  
手机有信号的话，能帮上忙的人选有好几个，比如同是阿尔法的副所长，还能顺便确认一下刚才除灵是否成功。灵幻看了看手机，决定到室外去碰碰运气。  
另一方面，他也需要透透气。茂夫身上尖锐的气息也让他莫名躁动。刚才扶着徒弟时沾染的热量没有散去，反而越烧越旺，让他皮肤瘙痒不止。真奇怪。  
灵幻正要起身，刚放在徒弟额头上的那只手却突然被人捉住。  
“……师父……”  
影山茂夫微微睁开眼睛，嘴里喃喃叨念着什么。灵幻以为徒弟有话要跟自己交待，再度俯下身，把耳朵贴近他唇边。  
“怎么了，龙套？”  
“……味道，太浓了……”  
什么味道？灵幻还没来得及接着往下问，徒弟抬起的手攀上他的肩膀，另一只手抓着他的脸颊，不由分说地朝他的嘴唇啃下去。  
灵幻现在知道徒弟说的是什么味道了。他西装的味道，他身上的气味，信息素的气味。而茂夫的信息素也正透过侵入的唾液往他的脑子里钻，让他一瞬间浑身酥软下来。  
那种感觉他从未经历过，像被锁定住的欧米伽，连呼吸都要靠阿尔法的施舍。  
影山茂夫边咬着他的嘴唇边用力吮吸，有如一头被滴着糖浆的蜂巢诱惑的饥饿的小熊。阿尔法在本能跟理智的顽抗终于结束的时候恢复了力气。刚才还躺在他外套上的影山茂夫吻着吻着便翻了个身，两手扣着师父的手腕，把他压在自己身下。  
灵幻好不容易暂时摆脱了那个让他头皮发麻的亲吻，瞅准机会趁徒弟再啃下来之前抬起手臂挡住他的脸。  
“龙套、等一下……冷静一点！你师父是贝塔啊，你没搞错吧？”  
影山茂夫停下了，大概只有一两秒钟，然后张口狠狠咬住了他的手臂，像只耍赖的猫科动物。  
“喂！龙套！”  
灵幻吃痛地叫了一声。那一咬让他有点生气。一个身体健康的成年贝塔男性，还学过防身的体术，认真起来对付一个失去理智的阿尔法高中生绝对不在话下。他本该这么做的，前提是他没有对上影山茂夫那双眼睛。  
那里面燃烧着湿润的火焰，不属于一个无差别发狂的阿尔法而是他心爱的徒弟，和平时的他一样的那个背负着巨大力量却一直努力与之抗衡的小家伙。现在也是一样，咬住灵幻手臂的牙齿根本没太用力，粗重的呼吸声像台老旧的蒸汽引擎，不找个出口泄出压力的话一定会把这个小小的身体压垮。  
灵幻抬起另一只能活动的手，没有试图攻击，而是给徒弟擦去额头上几乎滴下来的汗。  
“忍得很辛苦了吧，龙套。”

徒弟没有错。  
没有错，他才知道。是自己的身体，在这晚上好像被凿出了一个洞，气味从里面漫出来。那是欧米伽和贝塔在身体结构上最大的区别。大自然把空虚的欲望实体化凿在了欧米伽的身体构造上，但像他这样的贝塔不应该。他的信息素不应该让阿尔法发狂，他也不应该被那孩子的信息素熏得神志恍惚，理智被一只温柔无形的大手捉住，缓慢地碾碎。  
这就是欧米伽的潮热反应吗？真可怕。  
灵幻浑浑噩噩地想着，揪紧了垫在身下的西装外套，同时经历着有生以来两个第一次。第一次发情期与第一次交合。他年少的阿尔法也一样，几乎不懂什么前戏，勃起的器官在臀瓣之间反复试探，找到那个入口时就迫不及待地挤了进去。灵幻疼得闷喊了一声，那里面应该已经足够湿润，但还是太过狭窄，毕竟连他自己也没碰过。贝塔自寻乐子用不到那儿。  
“等一下……先拔出来，龙套……”  
他不得不先求茂夫出去。肉壁被突然捅进来的燥热的大家伙惊得僵硬不已，怎么都没法放松。他明明也想要得不得了，被阿尔法抚过的每一寸皮肤都在颤抖，股缝间全是从小洞里渗出来的黏液。但茂夫来得还是太快，阿尔法这时候只能听见自己本能的使唤，隔着衣服紧贴在他背上，悉窣地嗅着他的后脖子。那儿的味道最浓烈，师父的腺体就藏在浅金色的头发下面，像藏在灌木丛里的花蕊。  
卡在体内的硬物似乎往外退了一点点，灵幻才觉得能稍微喘口气，没料到下一秒又被阿尔法往里撞了一下。他差点失声惊叫，一口咬住垫在身下的衣服，但眼泪就管不着了。阿尔法毫不留情的挺动在体内激起一波波的润滑，却没起到多少舒缓作用。比自体润滑效果更好的是茂夫贴在他耳边的喘息声，不时夹杂着细小的呼喊，师父，师父，奶声奶气的几乎无意识的哀求，像麻药一样把鼓膜连脑髓都融化掉。茂夫的手沿着他的小臂一路往前抚去，像在他身上寻找，然后终于找到师父紧攥着衣物的手，指头一根根撬进他的指缝间，把他双手扣在地上。  
那孩子的手不知不觉长得这么大了。灵幻被徒弟以趴着的姿势结结实实锁进怀里，全身每一寸肌肤都浸润着阿尔法的气息，再也不可能逃掉，只能任由他一次次冲进自己体内更深处。茂夫正把他填得满满的，把他填得太满了，从此以后别的味道一丝都进不来。光是这么想着，就有一股不可思议的满足感涨起，让他差点泄出来。灵幻恍惚地半睁着眼睛，却什么都看不见，不知道是被泪水模糊还是被情欲搅得视线涣散。  
但他没理由不尽最大的努力来接纳他。被这个男孩像这样渴求着，本来不是贝塔应该奢望的。但今晚他可以成为他的欧米伽，为他忍耐着身体被打开的疼痛。他练习着配合影山茂夫进出的节奏摆着腰，徒弟用落在后颈上的细密亲吻回报他。靠近腺体的位置敏感得会为这么柔和的亲吻惊颤，整片泛红，他从来不会料到，自己的身体可以是这样。  
阿尔法再生涩急躁，也知道要等欧米伽的身体完全准备好才进行标记。从刚才起徒弟就一直小口咬噬着后颈贴近腺体的位置，那片的皮肤全是细密的齿痕，像野生动物留下的地标。茂夫调整了姿势，松开一只手，捞起他的腰，摁揉着他紧致的小腹。灵幻觉得被他抚弄过的地方微涨，像灌了小半瓶水。一开始没反应过来是怎么回事，和以往自己高潮的体验完全不一样，直到体内阿尔法的前端开始用力撞着内壁里的一个小口。  
“等等、那里不可以……龙套！”疼痛再次袭来，脑子里一片空白，灵幻不敢相信，身体里竟能真的凭空多出个部位来。阿尔法凭本能找到了那个孕育的口，一切交配行为的终点，再次开始猛烈的抽送。  
“不可以……不能射在里面……！”  
他不知道自己说这种话还有什么用，边说还绞着那根仍在继续膨胀的炽热不放，不让阿尔法走，要他在自己里面成结，鼓胀的根部像塞子一样死死塞住自己的洞口，伴着一阵剧烈痉挛，浓稠烫热的体液冲进那个孕育生命的地方。他还能有什么想法，在徒弟狠狠咬碎他脖子上腺体、同时将信息素注入的时候，也跟着颤抖着射了出来，膝盖再也支撑不住自己的体重，差点软在地上，又被人拉着手臂支起来。茂夫在成结之后忘情地凑上来吻他，口腔里又恢复成香甜的淡奶酪味。  
阿尔法的射精分成好几次，阴茎根部的结还要过更久才消失，不让一滴精液流出来。阿尔法的精力值本来就够足，正值青春期的徒弟的体力也有够可怕。后来灵幻连趴都趴不住了，只能整个人仰卧在茂夫身上。  
持续不断的高潮让脑子变得像被海啸搅过的滩涂，各种稀奇古怪的念头陆续被翻出来。可能过了十多分钟，可能有半个小时以上，茂夫终于从他体内退了出来，稠白的浊液还是溢出了一点点。

现在，轮到茂夫在他怀里陷入深沉而满足的睡眠。寺里的空气凝固无风，外面的树林中静谧的夏夜虫声环绕着他们。灵幻确认徒弟一时半会醒不来，突然有力气了，开始收拾现场，穿好裤子，也顺便帮徒弟穿上。看着那张稚气未退的脸，他忽然觉得有点难过。主要是替茂夫感到难过。这孩子醒来要是发现自己第一次把这么个大叔给标记了（还说不定会怀上孩子），那岂不是一辈子都要毁了？这个人还一直是贝塔，所以什么防备像是抑制剂避孕药之类的都没有。  
不对，自己生为贝塔作为贝塔活了三十多年，怎么可能是欧米伽呢？还是贝塔的话，标记就不可能算数。  
说不定一切都是在奇怪的灵异现象的影响下做的一场梦，第二天醒来的时候一切都会恢复如初的。  
灵幻心安理得地想着，这才放心陷入梦乡。闭上眼睛之前，他似乎看到茂夫身边有些蓝色晶亮的小灰尘飘舞着，闪了闪就不见了。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

一道细长的光透过木板缝，打在眼睑上。影山茂夫皱了皱眉头，微微睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的模糊慢慢聚焦，聚成一尊陌生的、油漆剥落的半睁着眼的观音木造像。他差点以为自己还限在哪个梦境里，翻身换了个方向想继续睡，手却碰到了一个硬梆梆的东西。  
“早啊，龙套。”  
过于熟悉的声音。刚才碰到的是师父的鞋尖。灵幻刚才还背靠着墙半躺着闭目养神，见到他醒来，也跟着坐起身。  
“你还好吧？”  
灵幻的语气关切，视线却在到处游移。  
影山茂夫总算整个人清醒过来，开始尝试着思考自己这是在哪，师父为什么也在这里。他看到灵幻还身穿着昨天那套白衬衫和西裤，领带系得整整齐齐，西装则垫在自己脑袋下面。  
“……我昨晚怎么了，师父？”  
“你不记得了？”  
灵幻瞪大了眼，视线终于落在他身上。  
“想不起来了……”  
“一点印象都没有？”  
“有一点点，”话音落下时灵幻似乎不露声色地震了一下。“看到那棵树之后就很不舒服，闻到很浓的味道，头像要炸开一样……”  
“然后呢？”  
“真的不记得了……”  
灵幻不知道为什么松了口气，然后开始像往常一样滔滔不绝说起来。  
“你除灵之后突然变得很奇怪，全身发烫神志不清，我一个人背不动你这个大块头，手机也没信号，只好把你搬到这个路过的小寺庙里休息。看你睡着之后状态好多了，我也放心在旁边休息了一晚上。”  
“哈……”师父的语速比平常还快，他勉强才把握住大概意思，没功夫多想这个故事里有几分可信。影山茂夫用手肘撑起身，顺便把西装外套递还给灵幻。接过外套时灵幻不小心碰到了他藏在衣物下的手指，然后像触到尖刺一样猛地缩手。  
“怎么了，师父？”  
“……没事。没什么。起静电了吧？哈哈。”  
大夏天的也会有静电吗？他看到灵幻的眼神又飘走了，额角挂着几滴露水一样的汗珠，心脏突然像涨潮一样狂跳不止。对师父和自己的反应，影山茂夫大惑不解。  
“……抱歉，给师父添麻烦了。”他只能这样化解尴尬。  
“不是你的错，没必要觉得是自己的错……啊，对了。”  
灵幻边披上外套边说。  
“你现在还能闻到什么奇怪的味道吗……像是不熟悉的信息素之类的？”  
影山茂夫深深吸了一口气，再慢慢吐出来。  
“没有什么特别的……只有早上露水和青草的气味。还有一点点，平常的师父身上的味道。”  
“不是加龄臭吧……”  
“加龄臭是什么？”  
“什么嘛，看来是真的恢复了。你下次可要小心点哦，这样毫无准备的情况下在野外露宿可是很危险的……”

师父最后那句话的声音听起来精神非常好，好到有些不自然的地步。又说不出有哪里不自然，毕竟这是个美好的早上，鸟鸣声婉转，暑气尚未蒸腾的树林里的空气像溪水一样清凉。一切都那么顺利，除了下山的时候师父总说他走得太快了，然后解释说是早上低血糖腿有点发软。但在山下的村庄里他们受到了热烈欢迎，村里人的病都奇迹般地在一夜之间痊愈。随后回到相谈所，小酒窝和副所长也在等候他们，芹泽显然也已经完全复活，从两人一进门就开始感叹，真不愧是所长，真不愧是影山前辈，钦佩之情溢于言表。  
“回程路上买了章鱼烧，一起吃吧。”灵幻亮了亮手里的塑料袋，里面有上下叠在一起的两个船型盒子。“龙套也一起吃，吃完就该回家报到了。下午还得上补习班吧？”  
师父好像着急着打发他走，但还是让他留下来吃完了章鱼烧。影山茂夫边享受着稍晚的早餐，边看着师父手舞足蹈地比划着，跟芹泽和小酒窝说明昨晚的情况。  
“会发蓝色光的花？我们之前没看到那东西吧。”  
副所长和灵体对视一眼，一脸茫然摇摇头。  
“龙套也看到了对吧？”他边吃边点头，灵幻的语气也更坚定了。“不会有错的。那是植物恶灵的完全体。”  
“完全体是什么鬼……”小酒窝不屑一顾。他可以不信这个没有灵能力的欺诈师，但茂夫的目击不容他怀疑。“我还是有点在意灵的形态改变这件事。昨晚你们没遇到什么别的情况吗？”  
“别的情况……”灵幻突然语塞，看了看他。影山茂夫以为那是师父把话茬儿交给他的意思，于是替师父补充道。  
“把那些花除掉之后突然闻到很强烈的气味，觉得头晕脑胀的，然后就不知道发生什么了，是师父把我扛到半山腰的寺里，在那过了一夜。”  
茶几对面的一个人和一只灵的视线齐齐地移向灵幻。聚焦过来的视线让所长的脸涨得通红。  
“难怪灵幻先生身上好像有你的气味……”  
“芹泽！”灵幻喝止了部下，然后又马上恢复镇定的语气。“随便你们想，贝塔男性和小阿尔法高中生能发生什么呢？总之龙套睡了一觉就没事了。一切都结束了。”

一切都结束了。灵幻这句话让他这天彻底放弃去思考某些挥之不去的违和感。对影山茂夫来说，师父的话语有着不可思议的魔力，像师父身上那些让人安心的气息。中学二年级刚刚分化成阿尔法的时候，曾有好几次信息素像超能力一样不受控制地暴走，灵幻给了他几颗能让他恢复冷静的药，他在师父的引导下慢慢摸索出用超能力屏障阻隔信息素影响的办法——后来才知道，那些所谓的药都是普通的糖豆。实际上让他安静下来的是师父，这个人身上平和的贝塔信息素，这个人像裹着糖衣一样的话语，即使知道了那里面掺着谎言，也丝毫不会撼动这个人的魔力。  
影山茂夫回到家第一件事是泡了个澡。身子浸在热水里，疲劳和异样的舒适感都像发泡的种子一样涨开。他差点没听清弟弟在外面喊话，换下来的衣服先扔进洗衣机了。  
但帮妈妈做家务是分化之前的习惯了。影山律曾有一段时间为分化成欧米伽心情低落了许久，却促成他和那个一直重视他的阿尔法男孩喜结良缘。他衷心为弟弟庆幸。  
“哥哥昨晚是跟灵幻先生去除灵了？”  
从浴室里出来时，影山律还守在洗衣机旁边，像是在等着他提问。  
“嗯，对呀。”  
“发生什么异常的情况了吗？”  
“要说异常的话，确实有一点，老实说，我好像不小心受到除灵对象的影响，不太记得昨晚具体出什么事了……怎么突然这么问，律？”  
“哥哥换下来的衣服上有一些欧米伽信息素的气味。”  
本就聪慧的弟弟在分化成欧米伽之后感官似乎更加灵敏。  
“会不会是昨天的除灵对象？是能扰乱人生理状态的植物灵，师父说它能模拟人的信息素。”影山茂夫解释道。  
“如果是植物灵模拟的信息素，不会是被标记过的欧米伽的气味吧。哥哥闻不出来也不奇怪，因为基本上被哥哥信息素的味道盖过了……”  
影山律毫不讶异地看着哥哥从洗衣机里翻出刚换下来的衬衣猛嗅起来。不仔细闻的话根本注意不到，要揭开那层层带着侵略性的自己信息素气息，才能触到混杂在深处的另一种暗香。  
是昨天刚踏上台阶时，从师父身上飘来的，海潮般的气息，勾起了少许沉寂在意识湖底的断片记忆。

灵幻走下调味市医院正门口的台阶，发现手机上多了几条未接来电。  
“龙套这小子，该不会想起来了吧。别啊。”  
他喃喃自语道，合上了手机盖，不打算回电。  
打发徒弟回家之后，灵幻把这天接下来的委托转给回到岗位上的副所长，自己溜到医院做了个体检。检查结果一切正常，性别还跟健康保险症上的一样，雷打不动的贝塔男性。身体器官该有的都在，不该有的也没什么多出来。昨晚的一切就像蓝色花给他经历的一场幻觉——要不是伸手还能摸到后颈的腺体部位被徒弟咬出来的疤痕。  
那种东西，在贝塔身上并不能称作标记。或许能让他身上暂时沾着些阿尔法的味道，但就像昨晚发生在他身体上的灵异现象，没多久就消失得了无痕迹。只说阿尔法和贝塔之间的自由关系在现代社会倒也并不少见，唯独放在自己和徒弟身上就有些不合时宜，像结不出果实的花，不如像这样在还未开放时凋谢，融化在土壤里，才算是符合世间常理。  
那时候灵幻始终这么坚信着。  
回相谈所之前他要去一趟干洗店。刚才一直没法不注意到西服上还沾着的阿尔法的气息，不全部清除干净的话，心里好像会有什么重新燃烧起来。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

天气阴沉。夏天的积雨云朝着调味市悄然靠近，房间里到处都泛着潮味，像藓类植物的孢子，悄无声息地侵占了任何落脚处。  
“今天早点下班吧。”  
副所长正在自己的小课桌上专心写着自己生病落下的功课，听到所长的话，一脸茫然地抬起头。看了看手表，才下午四点半。  
“真的没事吗，灵幻先生？”  
“没事，等会也没有别的预约，这个天气看着也不像有客人会来的样子。”  
灵幻把桌上的手提电脑合起来。所长这天外出回来后就没从椅子上起来过，一直趴在电脑前兢兢业业地查着什么。芹泽没打算探寻上司上午单独外出的事，但灵幻身上的气味不小心暴露了他的行踪。医院的消毒水，干洗店的洗涤剂，还有从早上回来就一直散不去的熟悉的某位阿尔法高中生的信息素，随着时间推移反而像发酵似的变得愈发浓郁。  
芹泽不知道该不该继续追问，只好小心翼翼地从旁打听。  
“不是……总觉得灵幻先生的脸色看上去不太好，昨天和茂夫君出去的时候真的没发生什么吗？”  
“龙套是出了点小状况，但我没事。要说的话就是担心龙套的身体状况在野外没睡好吧——所以，我今天要早点回去补觉。抱歉啦。”  
上司如此坚持，身上的阿尔法信息素更是替他筑起比平时更坚硬的铁壁。向来不习惯质疑上级的芹泽只好暂时作罢。  
灵幻以比他更快的速度收拾好桌面，起身准备回家。  
“你准备留在这自习么，芹泽？倒也不是不行，走的时候记得锁好门哦。”  
“好的，灵幻先生。”芹泽呆然地回应道，所长出门前背对着他挥了挥手，一反常态地把西装搭在肩上。明明平时再热也是好好穿着的。关门之前，他看到灵幻的头发周围似乎有几粒细小的蓝色光点在闪动，让人联想到昆虫或者植物的鳞粉。  
“发着蓝色光的花……”  
副所长用手里的笔杆抵着下巴，沉思了许久。

灵幻庆幸过自己不是阿尔法或者欧米伽，即使现代医学技术早就把他们从繁殖任务解放了出来，但种族留下的烙印还是让他们被信息素和发情期束缚着。相比之下贝塔的身体要自由得多。但他都快想不起那种自由的状态了。灵幻以前从来不会留心空气里弥散着各种信息素。雨前低气压的空气里充斥着各种气味，像一锅腌制过度的大杂烩，尽管他能尚走在其中不受影响，却难免被那些气味薰得难以呼吸。不少欧米伽的客人即使平常也总戴着口罩，他现在能理解他们对气味过于敏感的痛苦了。  
灵幻还不需要口罩。他干洗好的西装上残留着徒弟的气息，阿尔法的信息素不知为何始终不散，像轻柔的薄膜包裹着他，滤掉外界的一切浑浊。但也正是那些气息让他整个下午又陷入奇特的恍惚。体内像是有什么在焖烧。他一下午都在试图忽视那种缓慢的焦灼感，一边在网上搜寻和性别突变的超自然现象有关的传闻，觉得越看越荒谬。  
对，怎么可能呢。体检显示的结果明明是个健康的贝塔，回到家之后可以再确认一次，像昨晚等徒弟安安静静地睡下开始自己处理那样。灵幻钻进浴室，褪下长裤，咬了咬牙，把自己的指头塞进股缝间紧绷的小口。指头沿着燥热的内壁粘膜艰难地来回掘着，却怎么都找不到昨天被阿尔法撞开的那个小口。怎么可能呢？那时候的一切还清楚地留在心尖上，感觉到那个人冲进来时满溢的喜悦和将要孕育生命的本能的不安，不可能都是幻觉。茂夫昨夜就在这里，就在这里面，在更深的地方，他自己找不着到不了罢了。  
糟了，自己在想什么？再不停下的话。  
但已经晚了，那个念头像偷偷拧开了某个开关一样。灵幻手抵着浴室的瓷砖，整个人狠狠地颤了一下，腰腿开始发软，几乎跪坐下来。体内跟开了水阀似的，黏液不知从哪儿汹涌而出，柔顺的肉壁快含不住他的中指，暗示他再塞两根指头进来。  
太不像话了。停下。但不管跟自己说什么，手里的动作偏偏不听话，反而动得越来越快，急切又不失节奏。他刚才碰到身体那个填不满的空洞的开口了，在指腹的触碰下瑟缩着。只有欧米伽才有的那个空洞。欧米伽的潮热从那儿发源，一旦开始就没法轻易平息，自己解决几次可能会轻松一些，治标不治本，但总比没有好。除非身边有留下标记的那个阿尔法在。  
朦胧的余光瞟到挂在身后毛巾架上的西装。影山茂夫的气息从那儿扑来，浓郁强硬，像昨天徒弟拥着他，一次次挺进他身体，就在那件衣服上。  
灵幻不甘心，残存的理智把他空着的左手握成拳头。这种不合理的事不可能也不应该继续下去了。怎么能用徒弟来做这种事，那孩子什么错都没有，只是受到灵的影响在无意识的状态下把他标记了而已，而自己竟然意志软弱没能拒绝到底。他不是个像话的师父。一直都不是。  
对不起，龙套。  
龙套。龙套……  
光是喃喃念着那个名字，身体就像要融化掉一样，粘液顺着手背淌下来，随着手里越来越快的动作在腿间小小地泛滥成灾。浴室狭小的四方空间放大了不知廉耻的水声和喘息的混音。比昨天更甚，昨天他只听得见茂夫唤着师父的声音，和那孩子努力忍耐时的沉重喘息。灵幻见不得徒弟那副模样。那孩子承受的东西够大够沉重了，所以只要能为茂夫做什么的话，能为他稍微分摊一些的话，能让他稍微轻松一些的话，只要徒弟想要的话，尽管用他就好。

需要的话，来用我就好了。

思绪和余下的理智都被这个念头牵走，像氢气球一样随风飘远。

*

“茂夫君你好呀。上来坐一坐吧？”  
芹泽克也注意到这两天他事务所的前辈兼小小的朋友每到下午补习班放学时间就在相谈所楼下徘徊。昨天似乎注意到所长不在，没打招呼就溜走了。这回他先发制人叫住了他。听到他声音的影山茂夫像被电筒照到的夜行动物一样定住，东张西望了一会儿，犹犹豫豫地上了楼梯。  
相谈所里只有芹泽一个人。刚送走一个客人，茶几上还留着小半杯没喝完的煎茶。芹泽重新给高中生客人泡了一杯茶。淡绿的水面上有一片叶子浮浮沉沉，最终还是落到了杯底。  
“早上接到灵幻先生的短信，说自己感冒了，今天也不会过来。”  
“这样啊。”  
影山茂夫回答得很简洁，一脸欲言又止的模样。  
“要不要上灵幻先生那儿看看？地址的话，让我找找……啊，小酒窝应该知道。”  
“……啊，没关系。现在还不行。”男孩一直紧张得两手抓着膝盖。芹泽能感觉到对面的阿尔法信息素中的情绪质粒开始动荡不安。“……其实，今天是有些事想问芹泽先生。”  
“我吗？怎么了，茂夫君？”  
影山茂夫沉默了一会儿。  
“阿尔法抑制剂……芹泽先生还有在用吗？”  
听到眼前的男孩口中怯生生地蹦出这么个词，芹泽略有些惊讶。这世上出于各种缘故想克制自己本能的阿尔法和欧米伽并不少，但大部分人都能靠理智解决。理智是天然的刹车，可放可收；抑制剂是极度恐惧本能的人才会用的灭火器，尤其是阿尔法抑制剂。欧米伽服用抑制剂多少是为摆脱发情期麻烦的无奈之举，但选择抑制剂来压抑性征和冲动的阿尔法是极度缺乏自制力和自我否定的代名词。

“茂夫君知道，那种药一般不能给未成年人用吧？尤其是阿尔法抑制剂，副作用实在太大了，还很容易上瘾，搞不好会像我一样哦。”  
影山茂夫满脸通红地点了点头。芹泽的事，他在他记忆里看到过。他曾憎恨自己阿尔法的身份如畏惧自己的超能力，在遇到另一个令他仰慕无比的阿尔法时，甘愿披上贝塔的伪装。过度使用的抑制剂彻底改变了他体内的化学环境，攻击性和本能都从这个阿尔法身上消失了，注意力和反应能力在停用后也无法恢复从前，这个身体就像被山火烧焦再也无法长成森林的土地。  
芹泽深知眼前这孩子的成长经历跟过去的自己不一样，有师父握着他的绳索。只是现在那个刹车似乎也出了故障，想必和所长这两天的缺席有关。茂夫的请求更让他确信。  
“我知道，芹泽先生的事情。但还是拜托您。”  
影山茂夫低着头，保持着原来的坐姿不动，肩膀微微发抖。  
“不然的话，我还会伤害灵幻师父的。”  
他总算知道这孩子这两天出现在事务所楼下时的信息素里强烈的不安与躁动的本体是什么了。一切都发生在这次除灵之后，一定与只有他和灵幻两人看见过的花有着某些关联。和植物有关的超能力现象并不是芹泽的专业领域，但他心里有个好人选。  
“我明白了，茂夫君。但我也已经很久没服用抑制剂了，而且法律不允许由我来帮你买药。不过我想到有个朋友也许能帮你和灵幻先生。我们能一起去跟他谈谈吗？”  
“师父也是吗……？”  
影山茂夫每次听到那个名字时眼神都会闪烁一下。  
“嗯，虽然还不知道灵幻先生的具体情况，不过这次见过你之后我更确信了。对于前两天的事件我跟灵幻先生有不一样的看法。虽然我和村民们的症状都消失了，但是除灵还没有结束。”

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

峯岸戴上劳工手套，从新到的快递箱里取出一捆淡粉色玫瑰花，熟练地拆掉捆线，让花一枝枝摊开在报纸上，娴熟地去刺，修枝。含苞欲放的花芯像别致的骨碟，里面盛满了露水，像一只只微笑的眼。  
只有和植物打交道的时候，这个不拘言笑的男子会面露温柔。花店像个各种色彩与气味交织的软糖罐，在这里面甚至连信息素的气味都能盖住。但峯岸能像分装糖果一样，把这些气味一丝丝筛出来。他也是这样辨出来客的味道的：一个是熟悉的老友，另一人是个气息强烈但并不张扬的阿尔法。  
峯岸不喜欢任何人打扰他美好的和植物独处的时间，但对芹泽他能网开一面。过去的同事兼老友偶尔会来店里买花叙旧，但他今天还带着个眼熟的高个子男孩。

“峯岸，最近好吗？”  
芹泽用明快的声音跟他打招呼，看来已经适应他那份接人待物的工作了。  
“老样子。像冬天的多肉植物。”  
“哈哈，我听不太懂你这种比喻啦。”  
“今天过来是有什么事吧，芹泽……还有影山茂夫。”  
他的视线移向一直跟在芹泽身后的男孩。他不会不记得那个三年前跟自己交战过的初中生，但小孩子的成长就像刚破土的花苗，隔一段时间不见已经浑然若他人，身上的气息也不同于当初。  
“你好。好久不见了。”  
影山茂夫的声音有点紧张。他也记得峯岸，芹泽一说他就想起了五超中的植物使。但他先回想起的场合不是废墟中那场战斗，而是他去跟小蕾告白之前，用有向日葵的花束换掉他手里便宜花束的和善的人。  
峯岸没回话，一脸谨慎地打量着他，走到他跟前，手伸向他的头。影山茂夫下意识想躲，但对方只是从他头发上拈下什么东西。  
还好不是记得之前战斗的仇。  
“我头上沾着什么吗……？”  
峯岸低着头，掸了掸指头。随着他的动作，指缝间挥出一些蓝色的小微粒，像灰尘在光束里一闪一灭。  
“是花粉吧。”  
“……花粉？”影山茂夫瞪大了眼，抬起手臂盯着瞅了半天，却什么都看不见。  
“本人应该很难注意到，是寄宿在你能量中的东西，也就是植物灵的花粉。说是‘花粉’，实际上是某种特殊的灵素。”  
“我在灵幻先生身上也看到过，一些类似蓝色的小光点的东西。”芹泽接道。“这到底是什么，峯岸？”  
“那就看你们能提供多少信息了。”

事情的来龙去脉由芹泽和影山茂夫就各自所见所历分别说明。说话的时候影山茂夫的脸涨得通红，中间有漫长的停顿。他并不是想故意藏掖，避而不谈除灵后那夜具体发生的事。事实上他回想起来的也只有一些碎片。他只记得师父身上莫名传来强烈的欧米伽信息素，让理智断了线；还有师父趴在地上，在他怀里发抖的样子。除此之外他不敢再去细想，每多回想起一个片段，就像在身上燃着一把火。那一定是地狱里的灼烧罪人的烈焰。  
“我是受植物灵的影响才会对师父做出那种事的吗？还是阿尔法的本性如此？一想到这个脑子就像一团乱麻，这两天一直……”  
影山茂夫一直沮丧地垂着头。芹泽抬起手，似乎想拍拍那孩子的背，但还是没这么做。  
“如果是能靠模拟信息素来影响人类的植物灵，那确实可能让能量强大的你产生更强的反应。至于超能力防护罩为什么没起作用，防护罩能防住真正的信息素，但那种具备灵素性质的类似花粉的东西反而可能利用你的防护罩，附着在你身上，甚至改变能力的性质。至于具体花粉会对人体造成什么影响，还有植物的习性，还得仔细调查一下才知道。”  
“拜托了。”影山茂夫弯腰鞠了个躬。直起身之前，他突然想起除灵路上师父无意之间说的话。  
“植物的灵，会倾听人类的愿望吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“师父好像说过，过去有很多人到树的附近的那间寺庙求子，夜晚看到蓝色火光的话，就百分百会灵验。”  
“对，我去村子里的时候也听说过。”芹泽补充道。  
“这个传闻有深究的价值。说不定能找出植物灵活动的原理。”  
峯岸慢慢地回答说。  
“或许能听见，但并不一定以人类愿望为转移。这跟操纵植物可不一样。一般而言，比起倾听和实现人类的愿望，灵或者魔物们总是更擅长利用人类的愿望达成自己的目的。因为愿望越强烈，其中蕴含的感情能量就越大，对那些东西来说是上好的养料。”  
说罢植物使又转向他。  
“那一天，你的愿望是什么呢，影山茂夫？”

你的愿望是什么呢。  
峯岸最后说的那段话勾起他记忆里的一节小插曲。影山茂夫记得调味市四十多公里开外有一片有去无回的禁足地，让迷失在森林里的人看到他们最依赖的人，以愿望为饵料诱捕猎物，吞噬生命。他在那个危险的捕猎陷阱里寻找师父的时候看见了，站在那个人面前的，变成自己模样的魔物。那时他小小地陷入了混乱，为什么师父会看见自己的幻影？那是灵幻师父的愿望吗？不对，快让那东西离开那个人。看着我，灵幻师父，真正的我在这里。  
影山茂夫在黄昏的街道上短暂地走了个神，像顺着味淋川飘走的空塑料瓶，游荡到一个陌生的街区上。太阳还没完全下山，路灯和路边房子里的灯亮起来，白昼和黑夜的光混在一起变得界限暧昧，不同于白天的气味也像夜雾一样升起来。其中就有一丝熟悉的，像海风一样的气味，是它变成丝线牵引着他，让他走到这儿来。

灵幻新隆特地等到太阳快下山才偷偷摸摸地出门。他披上运动服外套，戴上口罩，尽量不让皮肤裸露，在大夏天穿成一个反季节的雪人。当然最必不可少的装备是他那瓶常遭所里阿尔法员工们投诉的香水。他往身上喷了半天，恨不得把难闻的香水味打成铠甲披上身。要藏起来的并不是身上的欧米伽信息素，没什么人会留意被阿尔法标记了的欧米伽，这就像右手无名指的婚戒一样常见。但那个阿尔法的气味是他无法直视的秘密。

这两天过得糟糕透顶。灵幻不知道一般的欧米伽会怎么度过最初的发情期，至少大概不会像他这样狼狈，跟穴居动物似的躲在不见天日的洞里，从早到晚窝在床上，被体内的热潮翻搅得昏昏沉沉，额头和背上每隔一阵子就会汗湿，下身也黏糊糊地湿了一片，实在受不了的时候只能自己解决一下，但效果持续不了多久。  
据说潮热一般会持续一到两周，但到第三天的时候灵幻觉得这简直熬不到头。他决定出门补充些口粮，虽然没什么胃口，最好还能弄到抑制剂。能帮助欧米伽平稳度过发情期的东西只有两种：一是抑制剂，二是留下标记的阿尔法的拥抱。欧米伽可以凭社会保险症在医院或药房取到抑制剂，但证件上性别是贝塔的他只能在药店里找些救急的临时抑制剂——效果约等于止痛片加安眠药。即使这种药还得严格管制，让他结账的时候不得不面对中年女店员审视的目光。  
“要帮客人您找点感冒退烧药吗？”  
“……谢谢不用了，那玩意家里还有很多。这个嘛……是帮邻居家的小孩带的。”  
灵幻在店员狐疑的目光中心虚地解释，非常时期似乎连智商都会下降，平时的巧舌如簧这时候完全发挥不出来。  
“小孩？这可不是能随便给小孩用的药啊。能出示一下处方或者许可证吗？”  
“那个，不好意思！是我家弟弟，家里的抑制剂刚好用完了……麻烦您帮忙带药的时候居然忘记给您拿证明文件了。真的很抱歉。我可以出示亲属专用的许可证。”  
“喔……没事。”灵幻下意识地接了话，才发现前来给自己救场的热心路人居然正是自己的徒弟，大脑顿时变得一片空白。龙套为什么会在这里？

两人走出店门口，一直走到街道拐角处，才不再装作陌生又友善的邻居。灵幻先打破沉默。气氛不该这么尴尬的，身为师父他有无数的话该对徒弟说，只是不知道从何处开始。  
“那个……真是好巧啊。龙套。”  
“我是顺着师父的气味过来的……”徒弟的话让他有些惊讶。身上明明盖满了麻痹阿尔法嗅觉的香水味。但他没打断茂夫，“走到店门口，看到师父在柜台那边结账，就擅自……那个，因为帮律买的时候也遇到过麻烦……”  
茂夫说话时一直低头，没有看他。  
“真的帮大忙了，多亏有你在。”  
“没什么。”  
茂夫跟他往同一个方向走，却故意把脚步放慢很多。他们相互不知道，都为不同的理由和对方拉开距离。影山茂夫发现超能力屏障无法完全抵御发情期欧米伽的信息素，而最让灵幻恐惧的是被任何人察觉到他身上的标记来自身边年轻的阿尔法。至于那无法忽视的、雷云一样聚拢而来让体内潮热不断发酵的浓郁的阿尔法气味，至少还在他忍耐范围之内。  
“那个，灵幻师父……”  
影山茂夫停下来的时候他还往前走了几步。街灯把两个影子拉得很长。  
“有事的话，明天去事务所再谈吧？我休假也差不多该结束了。”  
灵幻背对着徒弟，提高音调。觉得这对话的流向不太妙，他只想赶紧从中脱出。身为师父不该这么做，但他还没有足够的精神和心理准备应对徒弟接下来要说的话。  
“对不起。”  
“为什么要道歉？”灵幻半侧过头，轻声问。  
“……没能挡住灵的影响，也没能控制住自己，把师父……”  
“你说这个吗？”灵幻摸着自己后颈的疤痕，若无其事地笑了笑，“你上保健体育没认真听讲吧，贝塔是不会被标记的。只不过大概是受恶灵影响身上有些奇怪的味道，像感冒后遗症一样，吃点抑制剂，过几天就没事了。”  
灵幻说罢，见徒弟仍旧一动不动地站着，于是转身走到他跟前。不能用过热的手去拍那孩子的肩膀，至少也要看着徒弟的眼睛。这样往往比拐弯抹角能更好地把自己这些天以及此刻正在经历的错位的欲求藏起来，永远地压抑下去。  
“谢谢你为此感到自责，龙套，但是没必要。那是除灵时发生的意外事故，要说的话该由我承担责任才对。你是阿尔法，而我又不是欧米伽，我们之间本来不该也不会有什么。我之后去体检过也没任何问题。所以只要把这次事故当作教训就好，我接受龙套的道歉，道歉是为了恢复原来的关系，对吧？这是我们都希望的，我们以后也会像原来一样、像普通的师徒一样相处，多多指教，龙套。”

影山茂夫愣愣地点头，一句话也没能答上来，也就没跟师父说今天去找芹泽和峯岸的事。黑夜像一道巨大的墙壁横在他们之间，师父从墙另一端慢慢走掉了，海潮的气味也消失无踪，只有他被留在原地，在师父那轻松舒适得令人飘然的话语的余韵里。

他应该为师父的开明和豁达大度而感激。但是总觉得哪里不对，不是灵幻师父说的不对。影山茂夫看着沥青路面上被路灯扭曲的影子，就像看见那个禁足地森林里站在师父面前，丑陋恶劣的魔物的自己。  
他明白了，师父的话里只有一个地方不对。  
和那个人恢复到原来的关系，并不是他真正所希望的。

这才是我的愿望。

要是灵幻师父是欧米伽就好了。我只需要像那夜一样把他压在身下、标记他，就能把他永远束缚在我身边了。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

眼睑下薄薄的黑暗中，依稀浮现出一道蓝色的光带。  
抬起眼睑时，他看见漆黑的莽林中流淌着一条荧蓝色的光河。定睛细看，发光的是那些绽满树梢的蓝色花朵，像常夜灯照耀着通往秘境的路，从烟雾缭绕的寺境一直延伸到自己脚下。  
真是个奇怪的梦。  
灵幻知道自己是在做梦。梦里无法动弹，唯独视野开阔，足以俯瞰整片森林。山道上隐约有些桃核般大小的黑影在动，走近了才发现是些拄着登山杖、头戴管笠的旅人，多是成对的男女，肩披合羽，身着短衣，经过长途跋涉的脚绊和草鞋上沾满泥泞。  
像时代剧里的打扮一样。灵幻心想着，正觉得不可思议，然后发现所有的人都在朝他这边走来，自己似乎在一棵大树里面，或说正借着大树的眼睛目睹这一切。树高参天，几米粗的树干上缠绕着注连绳，一双双旅人们站在树下，虔诚地合掌。祷告者的心音，有如根部汲取的水和养分，透过大树的经脉，一路输送到到整个机体。  
——神明啊，请让尊贵的、可爱的小生命，降临到我们的家庭吧。  
灵幻想到不久前在村里听说过关于求子庙的传言。过去有很多信男信女慕名而来，相传只要看到蓝色花就能得赐贵子。梦里所见的一切不过是这个故事的反映罢了。但如果真让他遇上这些人，他肯定会忍不住问，与其长途跋涉来求助于这种不明实体的灵异现象，为何不遵循自然规律呢。你们都是阿尔法和贝塔或者双贝塔夫妻吧，贝塔可以组成家庭但不适合繁殖后代，生理结构使然，即使知道这一点还要寄希望于奇迹把自己变成欧米伽吗？  
没有回答。大树沉默着，晶莹的蓝色光点在信者们身旁聚集起来，每个人的身上都如同沐浴着星辉。起初是细小如萤火的光，然后变得越来越亮，越来越耀眼。  
灵幻被光线刺得撇开头，用手挡着眼睛，再睁开的时候，眼前的森林和祈愿的人都消失了。他回到了自己昏暗的房间。

吃过临时抑制剂之后难得睡了个好觉。虽然背上和额头上都沾满了汗，但潮热确实已经褪去了。灵幻去浴室简单洗了洗身子，觉得脑袋里还残留着些微酥麻感，于是到阳台上吹吹夜风好让自己清醒一些。  
夏夜的风并不爽快，湿润的风里带着藓类植物的气味，预示着未来几天将会是 阴雨连绵。低气压使人疲乏，像被放了一半气的气球，这时候最好能来点尼古丁，但他家早就连打火机都找不着，自从遇见那孩子之后。  
那天怯生生推开事务所大门的小小身影，和今天向他道歉又欲言又止的徒弟重叠起来。影山茂夫的信息素强大又温柔。在那孩子小小年纪还没分化的时候灵幻就很清楚，他会是个阿尔法，他有伤害重要的人而烦恼自责的温柔，也有坦诚向人袒露一切去信任他人的强大。  
灵幻的事务所曾是这个阿尔法的庇护所，他自己也常为此自豪；贝塔的他读不懂信息素的信息，却知道怎么抚平他的躁动。但这天却不知道为什么，在他面前徒弟的信息素总在微微颤抖，像受伤而蜷缩起来的动物。他明明能察觉到，却说不出一句像样的话来，装作若无其事地走掉，实际上回到家时腿都在打抖。  
一切都乱了套。是从那个不该发生的晚上开始吗？不对，在更早之前。在他向徒弟剖白自己只是个骗子的时候。或者还要更早，在他意识到自己是处于对某个人的憧憬才一直经营着事务所的时候。就像他梦见的那些向大树祈祷的人一样。平凡的贝塔，多少年如一日地精心而徒劳地浇灌着无法开花的植株，盼着它结出果实来。  
想着想着，灵幻撑着额头笑出声。他打死也不会向那种东西祈祷的。该死的恶灵，把他心里最不堪最一塌糊涂的感情给引了出来，将他身体变得莫名其妙不说，还严重影响了徒弟的精神健康。身为人师，现在可不是萎靡不振的时候。  
明天回到事务所，再叫龙套过来好好谈一谈好了，要记得买好章鱼烧。

**

影山茂夫盯着习题本上的二次函数，盯得数字呈现出三重残影，完全没法集中精神。正发呆的时候地板突然抖了一下，隔壁房间里传来咚的一声巨响，圆珠笔从桌子上滚下来，猛地把他惊醒。  
“怎么了吗，律？”影山茂夫推开弟弟房间虚掩的门，发现屋里多了个小客人。橙发的男孩子坐在地板上跟他打着招呼——刚才应该是他着陆失败搞出的像小型机坠毁一样的动静。  
“晚上好呀，律的大哥。”  
铃木将似乎没有从大门进来的习惯，一来二去他们家也都习惯了。只有律总是一脸不悦地摁着他逼他至少把鞋放到玄关去。但今天他进来的时候看到弟弟只是坐在床上翻书。换作平时，至少会把不懂规矩的朋友教训两句。  
“抱歉，哥哥，这家伙打扰你复习了吧。”  
“没关系，反正也有点看不进书。律，身体怎么样，还好吧？”  
影山茂夫记起来了，这天晚餐律几乎没有碰过，之后在厨房吃了一颗胶囊。  
“谢谢。我很好，吃了药之后就没事了，这家伙不在也没所谓的……”  
“别说这么冷淡的话嘛，对吧，律的大哥。”铃木将的声音爽朗，跟他的信息素一样，像阳光晒过的草坪，能让人放松得躺下小憩。律的潮热期大概是三个月一次，这几天铃木总会在。铃木在的时候律甚至可以不服用抑制剂也能行动如常。

“我去给你们端点饮料上来吧？”  
“等等，我也一起去。”  
他转身准备下楼的时候影山律示意铃木将跟过去。哥哥的信息素不会影响他，但这两天隔壁像梅雨季一样压抑的气息实在让影山律没法忽视，铃木将今天跳窗的时候也说他家楼顶上好像有一团低气压。影山律知道这十有八九跟灵幻有关，找小酒窝打听了上一个除灵工作的内容后基本把握了事情的面貌。但关于兄长和那个人的事情，他不愿意直接问。  
“你陪着律就好了。有你在的话，我们家人都很安心。”  
影山茂夫对跟过来的男孩子说。铃木将先去客厅跟看着电视的伯父伯母打了个招呼，再回到厨房。  
“先不说客套话。正好我和律有事情想问你。”  
“问我吗？”  
影山茂夫打开冰箱，让客人挑自己想喝的饮料。  
“嗯，阿尔法抑制剂……”铃木将挑了可乐，给律拿了冰茶。“啊，不是芹泽说的，是今天你去事务所找芹泽的时候小酒窝不小心撞见了。律很担心啊，你怎么不跟他先商量呢。”  
饮料倒进玻璃杯里，无数细小的气泡把冰块托起来。在他回话之前，铃木将先捕捉到了信息素里微妙的变化。  
“又来了，”铃木将叹了口气，“明明是阿尔法，干嘛跟老把头塞进沙地里的鸵鸟一样。当个阿尔法是这么讨厌的事吗？就跟不愿意用超能力一样？后者我还稍微可以理解。”  
“对啊，为什么呢。”影山茂夫也给自己倒了一杯牛奶。“明明早就决定了，不管怎么样的自己，都会好好地接受，但是。”  
他端着托盘，没有和铃木对视。铃木瞪着他，眼睛蓝得像天空一样。纯粹又清澈。铃木和律在分化之前就已经是好友，在律分化之后铃木首先接受了他，也让他接受了自己，标记了他，为了让律不必忍受潮热期的煎熬。这两人约好，在高中毕业之前不会进行体液标记。

“……我一直以为，爱都是闪亮亮的，美好的东西。”  
就像你们一样。

他觉得自己这辈子都不可能成为铃木将这样的阿尔法。把饮料送到弟弟的房间里，提前跟他们道了晚安，影山茂夫回到房间，觉得自己实在没法在书桌前做题了。每天去补习教室，补习教室之后去相谈所，即使师父不在那儿，也会被信息素勾过去，像闻到花蜜的授粉昆虫。  
影山茂夫没换衣服直接倒在床上，用被子蒙住脸。这样就能将所有的罪恶感都藏起来，在这黑暗隐秘里。阳光有多明亮，暗影就有多深，多混沌。有许多感情交织着在里面奔走，谁都没法抚平它们，除了师父的气息。今天碰面的时候，那个人身上的信息素敏感又依旧像海潮一样包容，从来不会真的拒绝，但又不代表真的接受了他。那天晚上也一样。  
他慢慢把手伸进绷得越来越紧的裤头里。溢出来的黏液滑满了手心，让手里的动作越来越快。感觉到灵幻师父在他耳边喘着气，微烫的嘴唇贴住他的耳廓。忍得很辛苦了吧？龙套。  
他分不清那是记忆还是幻觉。握在手里的炽热胀得发疼，没有其他任何一个欧米伽的气息能让他平复下来。但只要那个人一句话而已。  
已经可以了，龙套。在里面……也没关系的。  
又像前两个晚上一样做了好几次，直到浊液沾了满手，从指缝溜到床褥的皱褶里。这种事情，罪恶感越强反而做得越勤。影山茂夫用手肘挡着眼睛，喘得像个溺水的人，在一阵阵空虚的巨浪之间浮浮沉沉，精神恍惚。没有一只大手，温柔地替他揩去额上的汗。

但是我从来没想过。  
爱也可以是这么的丑陋、这么污浊不堪。

**

这天从清晨就开始下起大雨，一直到上班时间也没停。芹泽来到事务所门口，惊喜地发现伞架里已经放着一把沾着水珠的伞。  
“灵幻先生，身体已经没问题了？”  
所长放下报纸，直起身子，竖起大拇指表示自己已经满血复活。但芹泽还是闻得到一点他身上那位小阿尔法的信息素。  
“抱歉啊，让你单独当班了两天。没遇到什么问题吧？”  
“有几个来除灵的客人，都是我自己也能解决的小案子。”芹泽一边在厨房沏茶边答道。“茂夫君昨天来过了。”  
“昨天？那家伙有什么事吗？”灵幻想起了昨天下午碰面时徒弟的样子。  
“……也没什么特别的，主要是担心您的身体状况。”芹泽决定不把茂夫找他要抑制剂的事告诉灵幻。但他说了跟茂夫一起去和植物使见面的事，以及自己认为这次植物灵还没被完全解决的判断。本来担心上司会责怪他小题大做或者胆敢质疑自己“事件告一段落”的结论，没想到灵幻沉默了一会儿，一脸严肃地表示认可。  
“做得对，芹泽。我在家休养的时候重新想了想，也觉得这个事也许没完。接下来你打算怎么办？”  
“本来跟峯岸约好今天晚些时候去那片森林看看的。”芹泽把茶放在上司桌上，抬头看着窗外，“希望下午天气会好转吧。”  
“我也一起去。”灵幻端起茶杯。他莫名在意昨晚的梦里那棵挂着注连绳的大树。  
“太好了。茂夫君也会跟我们一起去。”  
“龙套吗？”端茶杯的手在空中悬了一会儿。“嗯，人越多越好。”

接下来的大半天并没有停雨的迹象，中午有段时间天色黑得像是夜晚。但这样的天气下还是来了两件委托，都是被灵附身导致腰酸背痛之类的，靠芹泽没法解决只能由所长出马的案子。解决完两件后灵幻从施术室出来，不知道是太久没接按摩的活儿了还是怎么的，大汗淋漓，浑身像被抽光了力气。芹泽说问他要什么午餐，但他完全没食欲，甚至有些腹胀倒胃口，就让他随便买什么都行。  
副所长撑着伞出门后灵幻在厨房吃了点随身带的药。临时抑制剂的效果维持不长，还有个副作用是会引起困意。午休时间小憩一下应该没关系，灵幻想着，从橱柜里翻出毯子，盖在身上，往沙发上一倒，刚一躺下却马上翻身起来，捂着嘴跑到卫生间，抱着马桶就是一阵猛吐。但早餐也就吃了一片方包，实在没什么可吐的。  
真的假的。只是副作用而已吧。不可能的。有点常识的人都知道不可能的。  
灵幻边喘气边擦着嘴角，心里反反复复念着只是副作用这就是副作用而已，却没法阻止脑子里莫名其妙的念头像长疯了的野草，越来越杂乱，越来越搞不清楚这个身体发生的一切。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

灵之类相谈所的招牌没亮灯，像被雨水刷得掉了色。芹泽在跟电话里的客户取消预约的时候听到一阵急匆匆来势汹汹的脚步声，从楼底下到挂着“暂停营业”紧闭的门口，然后迫不及待地撞开了门。  
“师父！”  
影山茂夫用超能力一路赶来，头发因漫溢的能量而竖起，像只进入应激状态炸毛的猫。  
芹泽指了指沙发。顺着手势影山茂夫看到捂着身上的毯子仰躺着的师父朝他挥了一下手。师父比昨天见面时要憔悴一些，面色发白，额头上全是冷汗，半松的领带间露出的半截脖子也湿涔涔的。  
没有潮热期诱人的气味，贝塔信息素恢复成风平浪静时的海潮，海面下带着些许隐秘的甘甜。  
芹泽拍了一下他的肩膀，说，我去门口打电话。

事务所里只留他们两人。影山茂夫走到沙发旁半蹲下来。焦急的表情和声音近在眼前，灵幻只觉得心脏倏地缩起来。  
“师父现在感觉怎么样？具体是哪里难受？脸色好差……我问律借了一点药，应该比应急用的抑制剂副作用小很多。”  
“别担心，龙套。现在已经好多了。”  
“真的吗？”影山茂夫半信半疑地盯着他看，脸不经意地越凑越近。他清楚自己的师父有多爱逞强。  
“真的。”灵幻侧过身，看着徒弟，“就是有一点肠胃不舒服。”  
“不是肠胃不舒服。不然小酒窝不会急急忙忙地叫我过来。”  
灵幻也搞不明白为什么自己那时候没阻止发现他在卫生间吐的恶灵跑去找徒弟。身体的剧烈变化第一次让他感到如此恐惧。恐惧袭来时，总会不由自主地先想到同一个人，那个每一次都愿意被自己突然叫过来的人。  
茂夫低着头，额头几乎碰到他的鼻尖，握成拳头的手背上青筋像山脉一样凸起。没有肢体接触。只有阿尔法的信息素触碰着他，远没有以往的强势，温柔地渗透毛孔融进血液里，舒缓了体内的酸胀感，比什么药都来得有效。  
“……中午突然吐得厉害。感觉身体里好像有什么东西。这是灵让我产生的幻觉吗？还是我真的要变成欧米伽了？”  
说完，他看向徒弟。  
“龙套，你知道的吧。”  
影山茂夫点了点头。标记结成的纽带就是这么不可思议。师父的身体确实起了某种变化，他一来到灵幻跟前就明白。  
“不管是什么都不会让它继续发展下去的。我会对师父负起责任来。”  
语气和眼神一样坚决，从这么近的地方看到这孩子的双眼让人觉得胸口暖暖的，像被一双大手捧着，结实又可靠。

“负起责任这个说法怪奇怪了……”灵幻说。两人大概是想到了一样的事，红着脸低下了头。“是帮我除灵的意思吗？具体要怎么办？”  
“首先，那个……我可以……碰一下师父不舒服的地方吗？”  
“当然。”  
得了他应许的徒弟却还是涨红着脸扭扭捏捏，抬起的手悬在毯子边缘就不敢往里探。灵幻只觉得有点好笑，忍不住想逗他。  
“那天晚上也碰过了吧，有什么好害羞的。”  
“请不要拿那件事开玩笑，我可是每天都……”  
每天都会想到那时候对师父做过的事，即使师父说原谅他但自己却没法逃脱罪恶感的苛责。他不必讲完，师父也很清楚。  
师父抓住了那只犹豫不决的手，小阿尔法惊得一下子屏住了呼吸。师父一点点引着他探进毯子里面，把他的手放在自己平坦的小腹上。掌心隔着薄薄的衬衣布料，感觉到下面传来的热量，像底层地下的岩浆的脉流鼓动。他的心也随之狂跳起来。  
“感觉到什么了吗？”  
灵幻把视线投向天花板。他才发现师父的脸颊也泛着红。  
“……嗯。灵的气息，聚集在这里面，变得非常强。明明这之前都还没有的，但今天一进门就能感觉到师父身上有些异常的灵力。”  
“原来如此。可以除灵吗？”  
“恐怕……没那么简单。”难得看到徒弟皱起眉头。“里面的东西力量虽然不强，但和师父的身体连结很深，强行剥离的话恐怕会给师父造成很大负担。而它的本体显然在别的地方，不对本体进行除灵恐怕无法彻底根除……”  
“这样啊。本体还在那座山的什么地方吗？”  
“大概……”

两人就这样沉默了一阵子，又异口同声地开口。  
“是我……”  
“啊……师父先说吧。”  
“嗯。”灵幻接下徒弟的话。“是我的判断失误了。除灵没结束。那时候好好查清楚事故为什么发生而不是装作没事的样子就好了。”  
“是我才对……”影山茂夫接过他的话，声音抖得厉害，“师父被附身是我的错，灵是以我的超能力屏障为媒介依附到师父身上的。而且，师父之前去的时候明明没事，就是因为我对师父产生了一些不好的念头，所以才让植物灵钻了空子……”  
“是什么样的念头？”  
灵幻多少能猜到徒弟要说什么。影山茂夫一直跪在沙发前，在他面前低着头。不像是个犯了错等待惩罚的孩子，更像是刚刚偷吃了禁果觉醒了羞耻之心的罪人，因自己的所作所为失去了永恒乐园的住民，从此要长大，要去承受大地上的荆棘和蒺藜的莫大的苛责和刺痛。  
“那时候，灵实现了连我自己都不知道的愿望，让师父的身体变成这样，正是我所想的。如果师父是欧米伽的话，我就能标记你，得到你，把你束缚在身边了……”  
每个音节都发得很艰难。徒弟要鼓起多少勇气才对他说出这些忏悔，灵幻从自己小腹上传来的颤抖就能感觉到。他还没来得及握紧那只手，茂夫就把手抽了回去，庄重地放在膝盖上。  
灵幻注视着他，专注地听，做足了心理准备，听着他最害怕从茂夫那儿听到的话。  
“我喜欢灵幻师父。”  
果然。  
在灵幻不知道徒弟是不是在等自己回答的时候，他接着说下去。  
“但我的喜欢里，混着很多杂质，肮脏的、浑浊的、不净的东西，自私和占有欲，是阿尔法的本能也好，是我的本性也好……我知道师父不会拒绝我，但师父也没必要接受这样的我。等除灵结束、师父身体恢复之后，我会和师父保持距离的。”  
有一会儿很安静，屋里只有水滴打在窗台上的声音。  
影山茂夫闭上眼睛，湿润的热气涌上眼眶让他有点难受。闭着眼时感觉到有什么抚上他微微发痒的眼角，像海浪轻拍着沙滩。贝塔的信息素像师父的温柔的大手摸着他的头顶，可以的话他永远不想要离开。  
“不是这样的，龙套。你的愿望不是那么糟糕的东西。”  
灵幻擅长顺着气氛随口说出安慰人的话，但这句并不是。  
“而且，不是两个人一起许愿的话，那棵树是不会听的。至少我看到的是这样。”  
“树？师父看到的……？什么时候的事？”  
徒弟抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛里透着讶异。  
“可能只是偶然吧，但我昨晚做了个梦。”灵幻坐起身来。刚才阿尔法的触碰让他身体舒服多了。他现在可以自由活动，可以长时间交谈和进行较复杂的思考。于是他跟徒弟简单讲了讲梦的内容。影山茂夫听完，相当认真地思索了一会儿。  
“要不跟芹泽先生他们商量一下吧，师父梦里看到的情形，说不定真的跟灵的本体有关。”

站在事务所的门口等着的除了芹泽和小酒窝，还有因情况有变比原定时间提早被芹泽叫来的峯岸。尽管碍着里面的气氛没好意思敲门，看小酒窝那副着急得差点变成紫红色的样子，显然是把两人刚才的对话听了个一清二楚。灵幻想追究恶灵侵犯个人隐私的责任，但恶灵冷冷地甩下一句，你们俩的事早就不是什么秘密了。是这样吗？！灵幻震惊地转过头去，发现竟然连老实人部下都不置可否，说声去给大家沏茶就溜了。  
峯岸一见他就皱眉头，但灵幻实在想不起上次自己何年何月招惹过这么号人物。  
“没想到发展得这么快，估计是因为影山茂夫的力量吧。”  
植物使说话的语气就像是医生看诊。  
“什么发展得这么快？”  
徒弟问得正是时候，这些人说话能不能别省略重要的主语，实在是怪招人误会的。  
“昨天拿到你身上沾的花粉之后简单调查了一下。”峯岸取出一根特制的玻璃管，闪烁的蓝色粉末在其中清晰可见。“这些东西不光是灵素，确实有花粉的性质。好些异界的植物都能产生花粉，以动物或者人类为传粉的媒介，像大自然的普通植物一样开花结果，靠这种方法吸收能量，或者留下自身的复制体。大多数这种花粉并不会对人产生明显的影响，它们吸取的能量很少，而且一段时间就会自行消失了。”  
“芹泽先生看到师父身上也有一样的花粉吧？为什么花粉会对师父造成这么大的影响？”徒弟替他问道。  
“直接影响你师父的并不是那些花粉，而是授粉的结果。在高中教科书上应该学过吧？花粉是雄性配子，要落着在柱头完成授粉。植物灵的花粉也一样，不同的是它们直接把符合条件的人类的身体作为母体。”  
徒弟还是一脸没反应过来的表情，灵幻倒是很快接受了。  
“简单来说，这破树直接拿我当苗床了。就跟小时候吃西瓜以为的吞了瓜子肚子里就会长出瓜苗一样。”  
“不是你的而是树的种子，太好了呢，茂夫。”小酒窝凑到伙伴耳边小声调侃道，得到的反应是一句冷淡的“你又想被除灵了么，小酒窝？”  
“你刚才说过吧，即使在人体内结了果实，但吸取的能量很少，而且过一段时间会自行消失，所以放着不管就好了吧？”灵幻追问。  
“不一定。不同的植物灵情况不一样。你身上的东西比较特异，一般来说授粉没有那么大的影响才是，让宿主身体产生变异和排斥反应是寄生型才有的情况。不知道本体的话，很难进行进一步处理……”  
灵幻跟徒弟交换了一下眼色。  
“我昨天在梦里看到了可能是本体的大树，树上系着注连绳，看上去跟什么仪式有关，还有穿着时代剧服装去参拜的人，都是求子的夫妻。那很有可能是体内的植物灵让我看到的记忆。我想再去那个庙附近应该有什么线索。”  
“这是个很重要的线索。”峯岸肯定地点点头。这个看上去不善言辞的人，交流起来却异常顺利，“我也会过去。这次能收集一些有趣的样品。本来也是今天下午的计划，喝完这杯茶就出发吧。”  
“你们打算怎么去？叫一辆出租车可能有点挤。要么我就留下来休息好了。”  
灵幻觉得身为当事人应该去，但他也怀疑自己现在坐上出租车大概坚持不到半路就会吐个不停。  
“没事，师父跟我一起去。”身旁的徒弟把手放在他的手背上。“师父现在跟你的阿尔法在一起会轻松一些，而且如果那是会吸取能量的灵就更是了。我要一直在你身边才行。”  
“嗯……那就这样吧。”  
灵幻愣愣地点了点头。那只手那么烫，引得脸上温度也升起来。徒弟什么时候会说这种犯规台词了？小家伙的成长果然让人反应不过来。  
对了。还有。  
他还没有回答他的告白。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

从空中俯瞰树海的感觉很奇妙，至少对像他这样的普通人来说。就像低头看着水缸里丛生的藻类，深浅不一的绿色层层叠叠。  
灵幻看了一会风景，又自觉不该抱着观光的心态，于是低头检查确认手机信号。影山茂夫的能量像太空服一样裹着他，让他在高空高速飞行时也跟在路上行走无异。一开始徒弟非说要背他甚至公主抱，灵幻坚持表示自己没到生活不能自理的地步。徒弟这才愿意让步，退一步的方案是手牵着手。  
“大概就在这附近了。那个看着眼熟的屋顶，应该就是我们之前路过的庙。”  
随着灵幻的指示，一行人放慢了速度，并降低了高度。  
“但附近没看见什么特别高大的古木。”植物使说。  
“我们前两次来的时候也没见到过。会是在别的的地方吗？”芹泽问道。  
“即便如此，从高空中也该能找到。也许本体现在已经不存在，或者处于休眠状态。能量反应非常微弱。”  
“本大爷几乎什么都没感觉到。茂夫，你呢？你和灵幻被附身过，应该会敏感一些吧。”  
“我也感觉不到……”面对小酒窝的询问影山茂夫摇了摇头。但他注意到自己牵着的手上异样的感觉。“师父，你没事吧？手上好冷。”  
“啊，抱歉，龙套。”灵幻走了一小会儿神。“手汗出太多了吧？”  
“你可别说是恐高啊。”小酒窝也注意到了。只有这个没能力的贝塔能对这里藏匿的能量产生反应，作为树种的母体。  
“唔，飞到这附近的时候确实有点头晕……”  
灵幻还没说完，突然被徒弟拉近身边。茂夫平时不少护着他，但这回明显是过度保护。一见他有任何不对，散发出的信息素都为之一变，活像个警戒值调到最高级别的报警器。  
“我们先离开，回去休息一下吧。”影山茂夫沉着声音说。  
“不，就这样直接到村里去。”灵幻觉得吐字开始有些艰难，额头上也再度渗出冷汗。“如果真有那种树存在过的话，村里的神社寺庙之类的地方应该会留有记录，毕竟跟求子之类的信仰有关。灵异事件通常都是这个路数。”  
“原来如此！不愧是灵幻先生。”芹泽毫不掩饰对上司的钦佩，这回连植物使也表示赞成。  
“开玩笑，我在这行都干了多久了。”  
“想自诩专业之前先反思自己怎么会中招吧。也不是第一次了。”  
灵幻不打算搭理那个老跟他唱反调的恶灵，直接开始下达指令。“太多人一下挤到村里去不太好，芹泽和植物专家先在这继续找。小酒窝跟我和龙套一起去调查吧。争取在太阳下山之前解决。”  
影山茂夫还想说什么，但他看到师父牵起的嘴角，一副成竹在胸的模样。和平时可靠的他一样，只是把他的手握得更紧了。

村长见到再次来访的所长一行时很惊讶。对他们而言事件早就告一段落了。  
这是客户满意度回访调查，是免费的。而且本着对客户负责的原则，我们想把事件的来龙去脉弄清楚，以绝后患。相谈所所长诚恳的服务态度让村民们心服口服，纷纷称他为业界良心。一旁的徒弟和恶灵也再次感受到，这家伙的商业头脑明明在哪都吃得开，干嘛偏偏用在这种地方。  
村里没有神社，倒是有个寺庙。他们这才知道山里那间破庙算是本寺的分社，或说是前身更为恰当。虽然香火远不如从前不那么旺盛了，但在当地几个村子之间还扮演着重要的角色。  
一个穿着黑色僧袍像是住持辅佐的人带灵幻一行到寺庙的仓库。村里的各种书志记录基本上都存在这里了，大师想找资料的话可以随便看。有什么需要的话随时叫我们。  
“真该把芹泽和植物学家叫回来一起翻档案……”  
灵幻和徒弟瞪着满满几书架的卷宗发呆。不过好在柜子上都标了年代编号，寺庙相关的记录也都集中在一块地方。随便取出面上的一卷，泛黄的纸页上都是虫啃的痕迹，扬起的灰尘在昏黄的白炽灯光里飞扬。  
“说起来，师父现在没事吧？”影山茂夫边问道，边取出另一卷旧档案递给小酒窝。  
“到村子这边的时候好多了，估计是离那座山有一定距离的缘故吧。”  
灵幻快速翻过那些旧书页。阿尔法闻不出师父的气味里有没有掩饰的成分。他想起保健体育课上讲过，欧米伽受孕后气味会变得不那么明显，即使对标记的阿尔法也会吸引力降低。而且师父本来是贝塔，再加上植物使带来的气味阻隔剂，现在即使和师父共处一个密闭空间也不会对师父造成什么威胁。他放下心来，继续翻资料。  
……以后要是能一直这样就好了。解决了植物灵之后，师父的身体复原之后，自己能一直在师父面前保持理智吗？自己能一直留在师父身边吗？  
不，现在不是想这些杂事的时候。当务之急是赶紧找到缠上师父的灵的本体的线索。  
影山茂夫摇了摇头，注意力重新集中在书卷上。年代比较久远的卷宗都是手写的汉字，对国文课上打瞌睡的高中生来说可不好读。他先是看向师父，灵幻两颊冒汗，脸色憋红，似乎也在和古汉字苦苦斗争。影山茂夫只好转向另一个（应该是）年纪更大的朋友。  
“小酒窝，你识字吗？”  
“开玩笑，老子都活了好几百年了。”  
恶灵旁边的架子上已经堆了好几本翻过的书。  
“那这个是什么字？”  
“啊？我看看。”恶灵接过他递来的册子。“这个是‘宝’字的旧体，念‘子宝神树’……啊。”  
“啊？”  
“就是这个。”小酒窝快速往后翻了两页。  
“找到了。喂，灵幻。过来。”

卷宗上记着和村里寺庙的缘起相关的求子信仰。早在江户时期寺庙建起之前，该地区就流传着子宝神树的传说。一对怎么都无法怀孕的夫妻，在四处求医的路途上发现了这棵大树。天色已晚，二人决定在树下休息过夜。到了亥时，不知从哪儿突然传来神秘的香味，蓝色的花绽满树梢。二人惊于这异象，却很快失去了意识，待到第二天早上醒来，花都不见了。夫妻二人启程继续旅行，到下一个镇子求医时，被医者告知，妻子肚里已经怀上了梦寐以求的孩子。故事一传十，十传百，向神树求子的人越来越多，而且非同寻常的灵验。再后来，村里建起庙宇，供奉求子观音，成了香火旺盛的参拜地。

“估计就是这棵树了，植物灵的本体。估计灵幻梦里看到的也是它吧。”  
“但是，为什么这棵树现在找不到了？而且，我和师父路过的庙很破，看起来很久没人打理的样子。”  
“有了有了。”灵幻走到另一边的架子，翻出自己刚扫过的书。“这本里记着，五十多前发生过一场山火，原因是闪电劈中了一棵古树。”  
“这下都联系起来了。”小酒窝总结道。“闪电破坏了树的本体，但灵质没完全消失。跟那时候的我一样，这家伙也花了好一段时间重新积攒能量，现在差不多了想要恢复原型。这是灵界住民的本能。”  
“也就是说之前村民发病、我和师父身上的花粉、师父体内的种子，都是受到这棵树积攒能量的影响？”影山茂夫问道。  
“大概吧，但我对植物灵的生态并不了解。”  
“能确定的至少有一点，所谓子宝神树崇拜，是这个植物灵的效果。”灵幻托着下唇，思考了一会儿。“档案里虽然没有明写，现代以前第二性别概念不明确，我推测那些很难怀上孩子的夫妻估计多是贝塔夫妇，要么就是阿尔法和贝塔。而这个植物灵有两个能力，一是干扰信息素，让阿尔法进入发情状态；二是改造贝塔的身体，借以完成自己的授粉。估计从那时候起，它就一直和人类处在一种奇妙的共生状态之中吧，直到最近……”  
“嚯——”小酒窝一副明白了的样子。“传说里省掉了很重要的部分呢，你和茂夫发生过的那段。”  
“小酒窝。”先生气的反而不是灵幻而是小阿尔法。恶灵像一颗棒球似的被一把捏住。“……我错了放过我吧朋友。”  
“不知道芹泽先生他们找到了本体没有呢。”徒弟自言自语似的说。  
“总之先去跟他们会合吧。还有很多细节需要植物专家来解释。”

离开村庄的时候天色已经有些暗了。雨停后的森林里烟雾缭绕，空气凉爽，跟市区里截然不一样。  
峯岸用藤曼为他们引路。分头行动的两支小队在一处林中空地汇合。周围的树木长势茂盛，从上空甚至看不出层叠的枝叶下面有一棵巨大的树桩。灵幻比了比，差不多要他们四个人加一个灵手拉手才能环住。死去的大树上虽然感觉不到灵的气息，但峯岸发现这里是能量的中心。  
丢失的拼图凑在一块，一切都接通了。树的位置和文献里的描述以及灵幻梦里看到的场景吻合。  
“接下来对这个本体进行除灵就可以了吗？”灵幻问道。但几个超能力者的脸色布满阴云。到这儿之后更清楚了，之前为什么无法定位树灵的位置。情况比小酒窝之前的猜测要糟糕。本体被破坏后，无处依附的灵质不择手段不受限制地聚集能量，吞噬土地上其他的灵和动物的精气，性质上已经等同于恶灵。而整片森林都成了它的捕猎场。  
“我应该能办到，对整片森林进行净化。”影山茂夫主动请缨，语气坚决。  
“不，等等。”峯岸制止道。“这样不知道会对你师父体内的果实产生什么影响。现在需要重新整理线索，搞明白它在人类体内寄生的目的。”  
“峯岸，你也不能跟这玩意沟通么？”  
“刚才试过了，没办法。它并不是普通的植物，尤其是已经变异后。”  
僵持不下。灵幻正准备建议回到仓库继续找资料，却感觉腹部一阵绞痛，伴着一股异样的胀感，像有棵巨大的植株正在破土。  
“师父！”影山茂夫最先注意到师父的异样，冲过去扶住弯下腰差点栽倒在地上的灵幻。两人的身边萦绕着明亮的蓝色光点，像一群变异的巨大飞虫，和先前的花粉显然不同。植物灵注意到了。  
情急之下，影山茂夫下意识地发动了能力。  
谁都来不及阻止。强大的超能力反应和死去的树桩产生了共鸣，同时笼罩在两束巨大的光柱中。光柱像闪电一样，瞬间就消失了。睁开眼睛看到恢复原状的森林中，哪里都没有师徒两人的身影。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

灵幻记得这个地方。昨夜才在梦里看到过，细如萤火的蓝白色小花绽满枝梢，点亮了暗夜里幽深的林中小路。  
但不像梦里，现在他正踏在凹凸不平的石板路上。石板缝隙间都是枯叶。两边的树干密集而笔挺，抬头也望不到顶。湿滑的青苔铺满石板路，攀在枯死的树干上，甚至爬到路旁系着红巾的地藏童子头上。  
空气里的水雾也泛着青色的光，像在长满浮游植物的水底游东。借助着周围发光的蓝花，灵幻看到前方几步外有人影攒动。  
“喂，龙套！”灵幻刚想追上去，却有谁拉住了他的手。  
“师父，我在这儿。”  
“诶？”他才注意到徒弟一直跟在后面。影山茂夫走上前来，跟他并肩。有些蓝色的细鳞粉环绕在他身边，像光线下的小飞螨。  
“这是什么情况？芹泽他们呢？”  
徒弟摇了摇头。眉毛藏在整齐的刘海下面，表情看似跟平常没多大变化，但灵幻知道徒弟一直神经紧绷。  
“恐怕只有我们被树灵直接吸收掉了……我在这里面没法用超能力。”  
影山茂夫的声线像空气里的水气一样沉。沉默了一会儿，师父伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“没事，我们现在还清醒着，看来在消化掉之前还有一点时间。他们肯定也会想办法的。”  
但是为什么呢。灵幻一边安慰徒弟一边也在思考。树灵为什么要一而再再而三地让他看到这条参拜道？  
“说起来，前面那些人是怎么回事。要不上去问问看？”  
“他们看不到我们，也听不见我们的声音。”  
“怎么回事？难道是灵吗？”  
“不是……”  
影山茂夫还没说完，身后又传来脚步声，随后浓雾中冒出两顶斗笠。一对男女从雾中走来，打扮像电影里看到的江户时代旅者，看似经过长途跋涉，足袋和草鞋上都布满泥泞。两人还没来得及给他们让道，只见那对旅人像投影一样穿过他们的身体。  
“原来如此。”灵幻喃喃自语道，徒弟疑惑地转头看着他。  
“我们跟上去，龙套。这些人的目的地就是我们在找的那棵树。灵故意又让我们看到这个场景。如果靠近的话，说不定能做些什么。”  
“是，灵幻师父。”  
他安心下来，像往常除灵时一样，跟在师父身后。

师徒两人跟着那对旅人往上走了一小段。速度开始放缓，前方已有一条长长的参拜队伍。各地的信仰都聚集在这山道上。信男信女们摘下斗笠，虔诚合掌。每个人许愿时，都有蓝色光屑从掌间溜出，落到周围的树梢上，枝头上便多绽开一朵莹蓝的花。绽满道旁的花朵像引路的灯笼火，越是往上，越往秘境深处去，花簇便越繁茂明亮。它们是树的一部分，根植于人类的愿望，为本体提供养分。  
“真不可思议。走在这条路上，看到这些花的时候，好像自己心里的愿望也会不经意跑出来。”  
他看着发出奇特感慨的师父。灵幻的眼里倒映着静谧的蓝色光点。  
“嗯。”  
他忽然想到灵幻之前没说完的话。  
“师父说过吧，要两个人一起许愿才有效……所以……”  
喉结动了动，不知该如何问下去。  
但灵幻早就准备好了答案。  
“单有花是不行的。这些花要完成授粉，才能给树提供养分。因此，单方面的愿望也不行，一定要跟另一个愿望完成结合。”灵幻说着，伸手接住一片落下的花瓣。半透明的蓝色花瓣落在手心，像水滴一样迸开，化作光屑消失了。  
他苦笑着抬起头。  
“那时候我有过什么想法，事到如今已经无从追溯。但如果龙套的愿望是想成为我的阿尔法的话，我大概也想过，要是自己不是贝塔就好了……不，也许一直在这么想，如果龙套能成为我的阿尔法就好了。”  
影山茂夫觉得眼眶发热，胸口也被灼得难受，心脏几乎从喉咙里跳出来。他等了多久，他甚至从来没奢望过从那个人口中听到这样的话。  
“为什么……”  
“我也喜欢你。但我自己也不明白。我对龙套的爱似乎是很多不同东西的集合体，像是人生长辈对后辈的爱，像看着你长大的亲戚的大哥哥一样的爱，我从来不敢想到跟你交往或者结成伴侣的那种爱。我是贝塔，最后那两个选项不该存在。即使心情再强烈也好。这就是大人的麻烦之处，真正的心情会被时间和阅历带来的各种各样的东西掩埋。”  
但是，把那些各种各样的杂质土层拨开的时候，竟然是这么释然。看到徒弟那张几乎半哭着的脸，心里有股万般珍爱的感情升腾起来。  
灵幻笑起来的时候徒弟的手也抚上他的脸颊，替他擦掉刚刚爬过眼泪。  
“为什么。我不值得……灵幻师父，这样的告白。我对师父的感情是糟糕多了的东西。”  
灵幻也学着他做了个同样的动作，擦掉徒弟糊了满脸的泪。温温的液体和暖和的手心贴在一起。  
“你忘了吗？越强烈的感情，越是压抑它就越容易失控。但当你知道它的真面目、不再害怕它、接受它的时候，你就能驾驭它了。从前你慢慢学会的事，现在怎么不记得了呢。”  
师父捧起他的脸。他睁开泪眼迷蒙的眼睛。两人额头贴在一起。

前方的人们不知何时往两边散开，给两人让出一条道来。山道的尽头是一株系着注连绳的大树。  
灵幻先放开徒弟的脸，转身沿着石阶往上走去。  
“师父！”影山茂夫想慌忙追上去。蓝色的光点一下涌来，像大群被火光吸引的飞虫，聚在他眼前，让他没法睁眼。  
没事的。  
不会对他做什么的。  
等种子发芽之后就会毫发无伤地还给你。  
有声音在脑内直接响起。男男女女的人声重叠在一起，叫人分不清来处。  
影山茂夫知道，这是思念共享。大树的记忆，一帧一帧，随着力量的碰撞直接流淌进他的脑海里，像胶片似的在眼前播放起来。  
树灵与人类共生，利用人类的繁衍本能积累力量。最盛之时，漫山的花朵能照亮整个夏日夜晚。树实现人类的愿望，人类为树授粉，提供它延续的能量。  
随着现代优生学引进、第二性别之谜解开，人们转而靠医学解决生育难题，来参拜的人越来越少，树的力量也越来越弱，也就没能抵御那场雷击。  
为了恢复原状，被击散的灵质分化出花粉，四处寻找可寄生的生物，但效果都不理想。不是祈愿结合的两人，无法完成授粉过程。数十年就这样过去，直到那天晚上，他和灵幻来到这片森林中。  
这就是它的故事。

“你想要我和师父为你做什么呢？”  
影山茂夫问道。他觉得它一定也知道，阿尔法和贝塔男性即使结合也不可能生育的。只是恰好能完成传粉，自己的超能力恰好为种子的发育提供了能量。  
“我知道了。总之能先让我们从这儿出去吗？我想帮你。但不能使用超能力的话我什么都办不到。”  
没有回应。蓝色光海中一片死寂。  
一条藤蔓悄悄靠近他，趁他不备缠住了他的脚踝。影山茂夫吓了一跳，但他很快反应过来这是植物使的超能力。确认到他的位置后，树藤迅速把他整个缠住，像快速回收的鱼线，冲破土层。回过神来，影山茂夫发现自己已经回到地表。灵幻也一起，被另一堆藤蔓裹着，一脸惊魂未定。  
“龙套！”师父也看到他了。

两人被藤蔓放下来之后才听说，多亏了影山茂夫的能量留下的痕迹，峯岸才能命令植物找到他们的所在地。现在有芹泽支起来的屏障，小酒窝也在注意灵质的动态，但他们得赶在树灵再次行动之前先下手为强才行。  
“虽然我还是反对强行除灵，但从现在的情况看来，还是不得不赶快行动了。”  
峯岸那一直没什么表情的脸上又添了几分严肃。  
“不，没关系了。那家伙只是想生存下来而已。”  
灵幻说罢，和徒弟对视一笑。他知道他们看到了相同的东西。  
“我不知道你们被恶灵拖走的时候看到了什么，但这家伙的灵质相当不稳定。不能再拖了，灵幻，现在要拆掉你身体里那个定时炸弹才行。”  
“大概没那么夸张，小酒窝。”  
“没想到连你也这么说，茂夫。”  
“嗯。就像师父说的，它想生存下来。我也答应了要帮助它。”  
刚才最着急的影山茂夫都这么说了，其他人也就没再表示什么异议。  
“好吧。”小酒窝也妥协了。“具体怎么做？”  
“把种子取出来，给它注入能量，让它长起来。就像那时候那株西兰花一样。本体恢复的话，它就不再是无处可去的恶灵了。”  
“但是，把寄生型强行取出不会有问题吗？”芹泽追问。  
灵幻低头拍了拍下腹，体内种子从刚才起就一直没什么异样，平静得像是睡着了一样。  
“没问题吧。我刚才跟它解释过了，它能明白的。”  
他张开双臂，朝徒弟做了个邀请的动作。  
“来吧，龙套。随时都可以。”  
“好的，灵幻师父。”  
影山茂夫走到他面前，将凝聚着能量的右手贴在他的腹部。  
“以及，芹泽先生，峯岸先生，如果灵再作出攻击，就拜托你们挡住了。”  
“交给我们吧。”

灵幻能感觉到一股暖流隔着衬衫衣料淌进来，像一直无形的手在他身体里摸索。和早些时候茂夫安抚他不一样，体内有什么开始躁动，像有条鱼在皮肤下钻来钻去。那些骚动是种子生存的欲望的明证。想要活下来，在这片土地上，扎根、生长。痉挛和痛感变得逐渐强烈，茂夫的另一只空着的手强有力地扶着他，他也紧紧揪着阿尔法的衣袖，把呼吸埋进徒弟的颈窝里。他的阿尔法的信息素是最好的止痛剂。  
没事的，没事的。茂夫的声音很轻柔，却充满了力量。像在对他说，也在对那颗种子说。在他们看来它并不只是个寄生型灵体，而是他和师父两个人种下的种子。他们也同样希望它能茁壮成长。

起初树灵在抵抗，几乎整个森林都在颤动，发光的枝条像长鞭一样从地下和树桩里头甩出来，妄图把防护屏障中的两人拽回去，都被另两个超能力者和恶灵挡了回去。渐渐的，攻击越来越弱，仿佛大树终于听到了人类的愿望。攻击停止的时候，每个人都松了一口气，却不敢贸然解除屏障，直到身后传来影山茂夫的声音：“取出来了！”  
灵幻浑身脱力，坐在地上，头几乎枕着徒弟的肩膀，汗从额头上滴到眼睛里。徒弟的声音里和眼里都是欣喜，睫毛上也挂着水珠。  
“种子吗？我看看是什么奇怪的东西。”  
“嗯。”握拳的手在灵幻眼前慢慢摊开。像那些花朵一样的莹蓝色光辉里，一颗橡果大小、像宝石般晶莹透明的珠子，躺在徒弟的手心里。  
“这是什么鬼东西啊。”  
“种到土里就知道了。”  
虽然觉得有点累，他和徒弟对视一下，笑了笑。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

暑假的最后一周。每天都是骄阳似火的大晴天，蝉在夏天的尾巴上声嘶力竭地喊个不停，直到太阳落山才归于安静。

“灵幻先生那边已经没问题了？”  
晚饭后正在厨房里刷着碗，被弟弟冷不防这么一问，影山茂夫稍微愣了一下。  
“嗯。应该没事了吧。”  
那之后过去了一个星期。刚取出树种的晚上师父看上去还有点疲惫，第二天电话里的声音听起来就元气十足了。之后也有跟芹泽以及小酒窝确认过，灵幻一直干劲满满地处理先前积压的委托，没再犯过腹痛恶心之类的毛病。原来担心师父会逞强，但毕竟还有小酒窝和芹泽先生在看着，大概没问题吧。  
“哥哥打算就这样辞掉相谈所的工作吗？”  
影山律接过哥哥递来的干净盘子。他这么问是有原因的，补习班结束的一整个星期，哥哥都窝在家里闭门不出，要么看书要么发呆。他没有告诉哥哥，自己其实今天替他去了一趟事务所，芹泽和小酒窝刚好出去跑业务了，接待他的是留守的所长。灵幻一见他就问茂夫的状态如何，有没有好好念书，等等。唯独对哥哥无故旷工的事闭口不提。  
灵幻先生也没联系哥哥吗？  
被他这么一问，碎嘴说个不停东扯西扯的相谈所所长忽然噤了声，收起那面具一样的灿烂的营业笑容，转为某种柔和而又有些困惑的神情。  
没有。灵幻是这么回答他的。  
然后又补充说，回家以后能帮我向龙套转达一句话吗？

影山律以为自己会庆幸，哥哥总算要跟那个可疑的事务所道别了。但看到这几天的哥哥就像包在茧里似的，和外界隔着一层真空，信息素的味道淡得像是不存在，做什么都心不在焉。这就是离了相谈所的哥哥，影山律实在没法为此高兴起来。  
“……今天碰巧在路上遇见了灵幻先生。”  
影山律没全说实话，毕竟那些细节不重要。只是那个名字，就能让哥哥的表情仿佛穿透了那层真空，霎时变得认真起来。  
“他问我你最近好不好，还有，有时间的话，周末要不要一起去郊外走走。当然，你不愿意的话我去转告他就好了。”  
哥哥没有马上回答，他低下头思考着，恐怕还要思考好一会儿。但这样就对了。影山律默默地等待着，直到他把最后一只碗小心地擦干放进橱柜的时候，哥哥才说道。  
“我还在犹豫。因为我对师父说过，事件告一段落后，就会和他保持距离。”  
“即使心意相同吗？”  
他看到哥哥迟疑了一下，还是点了点头。  
“嗯，即使心意相通过，但不会结成果实的事实并不会改变。”  
“这是不对的。”影山律不假思索地接道。“这个社会对果实太在意了。两个人的结合，往往是为了更重要的理由。”  
刚说完还没觉得有什么不对劲，但一转头，只见哥哥像发现什么新奇宝贝似地盯着他看，两眼亮晶晶的。  
“律居然会说这样的话……这种感觉只有阿将才会说的台词……好欣慰啊。”  
真是近墨者黑！影山律默默决定下次见到铃木先给他一拳。  
“不过，律说得对……说得太好了。这下我也能下定决心了。”  
他能察觉到，包裹着哥哥的那层真空终于彻底消失了，像泡沫一样迸开，碎掉，溶解在夏夜的潮湿的空气里。平常的哥哥好像回来了。

周六中午。夏天像要把它最后的热浪全都泼出来，晒得泊油路上腾起一层蒸汽。  
影山茂夫到调味市车站，远远见到师父在那等着他，穿着短袖白衬衫和平常那条灰色西裤，西装外套闲闲搭在肩膀上。  
“抱歉，龙套。早上有个客人来。”  
灵幻见了他的第一句开场白竟是这么平常。两个人都不敢相信，都在心里各自模拟了千万遍。毕竟时隔一周再次听到对方的声音，之前还发生过这样那样的事，诸多担心似乎在对方出现在自己的面前的那一刻，像太阳下一滩水似的自然而然就消失不见了。  
真的没事了。茂夫也是这一刻才确认。  
师父身边的味道恢复成沙滩上晒干的贝壳般的淡香，在这酷暑中像冰汽水瓶子贴在脸上一样清凉。

进山要转两趟火车，再转一趟两个小时只有一班的公交，路途上花的时间比第一次去时长太多，但毕竟不是公差，不好用事务所的经费打车。两人之间沉默的时间比说话要多，但是以往那种自然而让人舒适的沉默，让他幻觉一切已经置回从前。  
为数不多的话题大多是关于那棵树。他们接下来将要去探望的，将他和师父之间的关系搅得一团糟的树灵。  
“之前跟芹泽一起到峯岸那走了一趟，他搜集到了不少花粉和植物组织标本，像找到稀奇新品种的植物学家一样蹲在家里研究了一阵子，还跑到村子里去翻了档案。”  
灵幻给徒弟递上换车时买好的列车便当和木筷子，问他要乌龙茶还是要酸奶汽水。  
“那棵树这回不会再作祟了吗……毕竟本质上还是靠吸食人类的愿望而成长的灵体。”  
“按峯岸的说法应该是没问题了。”灵幻见他挑了酸奶汽水，于是拿过乌龙茶拧开瓶盖。“灵体其实对能量来源没那么挑，只要能扎根土壤，沐浴在阳光下，能像正常的树一样生长就好。更何况之前已经从你这儿得到足够的能量。不过安全起见，我们还是得去看它现在什么状态，酌情给它施施肥。”  
师父说那棵树的语气好像在谈论两个人一起养一棵盆栽。茂夫一边想着，心里跟酸奶汽水一样泛着甜滋滋的小泡泡。

山里比市区要凉爽得多。层层树荫下的凉风带走了一路奔波的燥热。他和灵幻两人像来登山的旅客一样怀着轻松的心情走在石板路上。沿路居然遇到了不少正在下山的村人和其他登山客，打听之后才明白，原来他们都听说一周前大树在一夜之间成长起来，纷纷前来朝圣。许多上了年纪的登山客，都对“子宝之灵树”这名字并不陌生。  
“看吧，信仰还是源远流长，没那么容易断绝的东西。”  
他觉得师父说那句话时的表情，像树荫间的阳光一样柔和闪亮。  
去看大树的途中难免经过那个小寺庙。走过那段路时茂夫不自觉地低下头加快了脚步，但师父似乎没什么特别的反应，一直走在他前头，能清楚地看到他因为炎热而汗湿的衬衫贴着他的背。真奇怪，有些东西越是想要压到心里头，越是不受控制地从别的地方渗出来。迎面而来的风里似乎又携上了那天的暗香，他分不清那甜气是真实存在还是头脑产生的幻觉，但不论如何，再顺着那些气味的引导会有些不妙。  
灵幻注意到了徒弟一声不吭默默走到了自己前头去。是嫌自己走得太慢了？  
“龙套，走太快可能会中暑的哦。”  
“我没事。”  
听他的声音一点不像没事的样子。灵幻多少猜到了一点，于是又问。  
“难道又闻到什么味道吗？还是那棵树？”  
“不太确定，但不管怎么说还是张开防护罩比较好。”  
灵幻张了张口，想说什么，但只是苦笑了一下。

走到山头那片林中空地时，茂夫才确认自己刚才似乎是多虑。枯萎的树桩上长出新的树体，比他们上周刚种下的时候变得更高更繁茂了，借着超能力者最初给它的生命养分，再次深深扎根于大地。虽说上周刚种下的时候小酒窝说过简直就像那颗西兰花之类不吉利的话，但现在看来，这是拥有千年生命且与土地山脉紧密相连的真正的神树。树体上重新挂上了注连绳，在周围笔直参天的众树簇拥下，连结着天与地，守卫着人世与异世的境界。  
茂夫能感觉得到，一股强大而平和的力量顺着树的枝干根脉透过大地，回到他身上，仿佛大树要将他注入给种子助它成长的能量归还给他。  
微微侧过视线。灵幻师父似乎也感觉到了，在大树下庄重地双手合十。于是他也照着做了，向大树致意并告别。

“看过之后就彻底放心了。那是棵真正的灵树。只要不再被雷劈下来，肯定不会有问题的。”  
两人踏上归途时，已经时近黄昏，四下无人，连蝉鸣都已经停息。灵幻心里都知道已经错过了最后一班公交车，正思考着该怎么叫出租车回去。实在不行恐怕只能靠徒弟的超能力了，虽然把他当交通工具使实在有点难以启齿。  
“那个，龙套，回去的时候……”  
他的话没能说完。跟在他身后的徒弟一脸神情恍惚，额头上缀满汗珠，呼吸也变得很沉。像是中暑了，又有点像第一次带他来的时候中了大树的陷阱。  
不会吧？灵幻心跳漏了半拍。  
他上前想去摸摸徒弟的额头，却被抓住了手腕，紧紧搂进那个宽大而燥热的怀抱里。好一阵子，四周只有乌鸦的鸣叫，风拂过树冠的沙沙声，和影山茂夫贴在自己耳边的喘气声。  
“……怎么了，龙套？”  
灵幻没有动，甚至没有一丝慌乱。过了一会儿，他感觉徒弟稍微冷静一些了，才开口问道。  
“味道，又回来了。我知道不是因为那棵树……师父的身体也已经恢复，但我大概已经没法恢复了。”  
茂夫的声音抖得厉害。这时候他明白，这世上有些变化确实是不可逆转，比如说对一个人的心情，只要开了闸就绝对不可能再收回去，只要他在灵幻身边，就会变成不可控制的阿尔法。即便那个人并非欧米伽而是平和的贝塔，但他身上的一切气息，哪怕只是一滴汗，轻轻的呼吸，都能让自己随时崩溃。  
拥抱不是为了留住这个人，而是为了锁住自己的动作，不能让自己再做任何伤害他的事了。  
“所以呢？龙套。”  
老老实实埋在他怀里的灵幻用沉静的语气问。  
“所以……所以……我还是不能……”  
留在师父身边。  
他的后半句话被退了回去，被灵幻回抱着他的动作轻轻推到喉咙深处去了。  
“我也能闻到。从龙套出现在我面前的那一刻，就一直被信息素一样的气味困扰得不行。”  
“难道……是后遗症吗？”徒弟一下放开了他，转而紧张地抓着他的肩膀，“要不要找峯岸再看看？不……这种情况是不是该去医院检查？”  
“你冷静点啦，”灵幻被这个情绪不稳的小阿尔法搞得哭笑不得，“我当然好好地变回原来那个兢兢业业勤勤勉勉的贝塔了，对一切信息素的气味都绝缘，包括你身上的信息素也是——”  
“那……那为什么？”  
徒弟被他七拐八弯的说法给绕糊涂了。好吧，这是他不对。  
灵幻抱歉地苦笑了一下，伸手擦掉那还挂在徒弟眼角的泪花。  
“因为呀，人爱上某个人的时候大概都会这样。会觉得这个人跟世界上其他一切都不一样了，就像阿尔法锁定了特定的信息素，闻到他的汗臭味或者身上沐浴液的味道都会觉得欲罢不能，而且不光是味道而已，只要听到那个人的声音想到他的样子都会跟发情期嗅到了信息素一样。阿尔法和欧米伽会这样，但其实贝塔也会，即使身体构造并不同……这本来就跟第二性别没什么关系。”  
师父的手现在抚着他的刘海，像安抚自家小动物一样毫无惧怕的动作，一点点拂去他心里的不安和郁结。他不像灵幻，他想不明白那么复杂的道理，只能用最简单的方式发问。  
“师父不需要阿尔法，即便如此你还是愿意和我在一起吗？”  
灵幻听罢，又被徒弟直勾勾地盯着，脸颊像被夕阳给抹上了颜色一样。  
“嘛……要我说得多明白才行啊。”他小声嘀咕了一句，然后才正式回道。  
“我才要问呢，龙套。我没办法成为你的欧米伽而且还是个三十多岁的贝塔大叔，即便如此你还要当我的阿尔法的吗？”

话音落下，灵幻只看见逐渐变暗的山道霎时间变得像装满圣诞灯饰的大街，莹蓝色的花发着光绽开在每一根树梢上，将整片森林点得通明。那是两个人的愿望唤醒了随着大树沉睡在这片土地里的无数信仰。他觉得自己的身子飘起来，由茂夫领着，像在深海里往上浮一样，逐渐变得轻盈，最后腾空而起。脚下犹如一片在夕阳中开满蓝色花朵的原野，而周围是红色丝绒般的晚霞。一切都是眼前的这孩子给予他的。  
他紧紧握着那只跟自己的手一样大的厚实的手，知道这之后也不会再放开。

“我们回去吧，龙套。”  
“嗯，师父。”  
“先去吃拉面？”  
“然后能去你家么？”  
徒弟一脸渴望又可怜地问着。现在还有什么可犹豫的呢。  
“没问题。但先说好了，我没怎么收拾……”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外见！（车还没来得及发动，这怎么行）


End file.
